Los 12 alados: la leyenda renace
by otaku-xan
Summary: Su relacion va de mal en peor. Harry prefiere no estar con Draco por su seguridad y Draco ya no sabe que hacer, todo su mundo se esta desmoronando al alvergar todo sus sueños y deseos de proteccion y amor en Harry, ¿Habra alguien que pueda aminorar todo ?
1. Chapter 1

Creo que no hize la aclaracion en el prologo, pero aquí voldemort, era unos años mayor que james, el padre de harry, por lo cual su epoca del terror es mas corta, pero ese corto tiempo lo aprovecho muy bien.

Tambien que sirius no fue culpado por los asesinatos de los muggles u otros, pues fue atacado en una emboscada, siendo encerrado de joven el en el velo de la muerte,para asegurar que cierta persona se uniera a la oscuridad

simbología

-abc-conversaciones

"_abc"_- pensamientos

_Abc_ -cosas escritas

**abc** -parsel

(_abdc_) -comentarios mios

Advertencias: slash, MPEG, lemonm, yuri/ fem slash

-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una verdad oculta…más allá de tu realidad

Ambos entraron al gran comedor, con una gran sonrisa, pero disimulando lo que recién había sucedido, pero a pesar de tanta felicidad, harry sabía que lo que le esperaba era muy duro, pues había activado una antigua herencia…una antigua leyenda, que el había descubierto y sabía el destino que tenía que cumplir, sería difícil, pero era lo mejor que podía darle al mundo magico, era lo mejor que podía darle a su propia vida.

-harry, sucede algo, te ves extraño?-pregunto hermione

-no sucede nada mione, solo que estoy pensando en algunas cosas, que han sucedido y que aun no suceden

-que cosas, hermano?-pregunto ron antes de comer un pedazo de pollo

-cosas que aun no puedo rebelar, cosas que aun no suceden, pero son cosas que daran gran felicidad a las personas respectivas, pero por el momento no lo puedo divulgar…-les sonrio, tomo un plato con comida y se fue del gran comedor, dejando desconcertados a sus amigos.

Iba caminando por el pasillo…la luna estaba proxima, para el comienzo…debía apresurarse o todo sucedería en el pasillo un lugar no apto para el resto de los estudiantes….rapidamente comio lo que habian en su plato, antes de salir corriendo en direccion a la torre de astromonia, lentamente el dolor comenzaba a expandirse, pronto la luna estaria en completa FACE y el no podría moverse, sería solo un peligro para los demas, ya se encontraba cerca, pero los dolores cada vez eran mas intensos, como si sus huesos estuvieran hirviendo en su interior, una sensación para nada agradable, subio y logro cerrar la puerta podía decir que se encontraba seguro por el momento…mientras salia a la luz de la luna, ya todo estaba dicho, el debía ser el primero por haber invocado aquella magía el debía pagar con dolor su transformación…el debía sufrir el dolor que los otros no sufrirían…él era el que tenía mayor magia blanca, aunque un aparte de esta no le pertenecía…. La luna completo la FACE de luna llena, ya no había vuelta atrás.

La luna extrañamente se volvio dorada, mientras una luz descendia de ella, bañando el cuerpo de harry, su cuerpo comenzo a brillar, con una luz dorada, mientras su ropa desaparecia…su cuerpo se estremecía, el dolor que sentía no se comparaba a nada que hubiera experimentado…se encontraba hecho un ovillo en el piso, no podia mover su cuerpo, la magia que su cuerpo despedía no la podía controlar, la magia se estaba propagando por todo el castillo, a gran velocidad buscando a sus compañeros…el castillo temblaba fuertemente, mientras el gran comedor era calmado por un tranquilo dumbledore…algo intentaba salir de su espalda, algo desgarraba su piel….algo quemaba sus huesos…algo crecía en su espalda…era tanto el dolor que lagrimas salian de sus ojos, que en esos momentos eran una combinación de dorado y esmeralda…fueron varios minutos en que el dolor domino cada uno de sus sentidos, y el castillo temblo…cuando unas alas retractiles salieron de su espalda…aunque por el momento solo era el esqueleto de las alas….mas oscuras que su piel… eran tan largas que seguramente llegaban al suelo, pero cuando salieron el dolor fue tan intenso que se desmayo…habia nacido el primer alado, tras milenios de oscuridad, tras milenios de intentos fracasados.

Nadie se explico el motivo del temblor o el cambio de color de la luna, la noche de san valentin

Al día siguiente muchos buscaron a harry, pero este no aparecia, ron estaba preocupado, pues no habia llegado a dormir…algunos decían que no habia soportado el rechazo de malfoy…otros creian que ya no le interesaba el mundo magico por lo cual habia desaparecido, durante toda la mañana harry potter fue buscado, pues no habia rastro de el en todo el castillo y habia miedo de que hubiera sido atacado por lord voldemor. El día era precioso, pero nadie lo notaba…todos buscaban al niño que vivio…

Lentamente abrio sus ojos, la luz lastimaba sus ojos cerrados, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de donde estaba…se encontraba en la torre de astronomia…con su ropa, pero podía sentir, como aún corría sangre por su espalda, era una sensación escalofriante, aunque lo peor ya había sucedió, pero aun faltaba mucho, para que el mundo magico pudiera respirar tranquilo…se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, su magia habia sido liberada, con demasiada fuerza en tan poco momento…sentía los nuevos miembros de su cuerpo…debía esconderlos, pues sería un choque para cualquier persona por el aspecto…tenáin el mismo aspecto que tenian las alas de un recien nacido…solo necesitaba tiempo para que fueran tan hermosas como debían ser…se quito las gafas, pues solo le impedían ver…su espalda le escocía aun, pero debía ser fuerte…gracias a la luna llena recibio la herencia completamente, recibio los conocimientos que necesitaba, aunque habia uno en especial que le costaba procesar…

-retractile…-susurro y sus alas soo se convirtieron en un par de alas tatuadas en su espalda…pero la sangre aun corria-lo mejor, sera que respire un poco antes de entrar…aunque por el solo que hay, debe ser tarde y mas de alguien debe estar preocupado, pero prefiero relajarme un poco…un buen lugar será el lago…-y en un solo pestañeo se encontraba al lado del lago, se saco su manchado y destruido uniforme y se introdujo en el lago que se encontraba frio en aquella epoca, pero era lo que necesitaba, con un hechizo simple comenzo a respirar bajo el agua y nada por largos minutos recorriendo varios lugares del lago…penso que en ese lugar sus alas se sentirian mas frescas por lo cual las invoco-apareto!!!- y tuvo razon…era un sensacio muy placentera y gratificante para su cuerpo…quizas un se encontraba cansado, pues sentía su cuerpo pesado, lo mejor era regresar, a pesar de que era capaz de dormir bajo el agua, el quedar desprotegido, prácticamente "nacido" no era su idea, por l cual nado en direccion a la orilla…la temperatura había subido algunos grados desde que entro, sintiendose mejor afuera, pero incomodo con la ropa puesta.

Con paso lento se dirigio al castillo, tennía mucho sueño y lo unico que queria era acostarse en su cama, nada mas habia en su cabeza, ni siquiera la verdad que le habia sido rebelada…caminaba como un zombie…muchos estudiantes se le quedaron viendo como si de un muerto se tratace, pues su piel estaba blanquísima, sus labios morados y su ropa mojada, sin importa el resto se dirigio a la torre de gryffiindor, pues su cuerpo a pesar de tener un poco mas de resistencia, ya estaba sintiendo los estragos del agua helada, por lo cual apresuro el paso…estaba solo a unos pasos, cuando sintio unas potentes miradas golpeando su cabeza.

-no tengo ganas de explicarles lo que paso a ustedes por el momento, en realidad a nadie, si me permiten me voy a mi cama, pues pase una muy mala noche…-su tono fur frio y cortante para sorpresa de sus amigos

-pero harry…

-hermione, se que estuvieron preocupados, pero lo que paso no lo pude evitar fue mas fuerte que yo, pero si me permites deseo abrigarte, ya que no tengo ninguna intencion de enfermarme…..estaba delante de la dama gorda

-te estuvimos buscando?!!!-esta vez fue ron, quien lo hizo dar vuelta quedando contra el cuadro de la dama gorda, pero ellos no estaban preparados para la nueva mirada de harry

-tus ojos….-exclamo soprendida hermione

-es algo que en algun momento les dire, pero por ahora no, debo pensar muchas cosas, que afectaran mi vida…-quito las manos de ron, dio la contraseña y se fue directo a su habitación…pero antes, llamo a orion, con un silbato especial…en pocos minutos el perro aparecio, habia sido una buena idea regalarle aquello al rubio

_Draco no te preocupes, estoy en mi cuarto, por el momento no me vengas a ver, no estare en condiciones de recibirte, te extraño y lamento haberte preocupado…pero te lo explicare en su momento…te amo…_

-ya orion, tu mision es entregarle urgentemente, este pergamino a draco…-en respuesta recibio un ladrido-bien…puedes irte, mientras tomo un ducha y me acuesto…

Harry tomo un ducha con agua muy caliente, sin que esta tocara su espalda, pues esta aun estaba delicada y habia un gran moreton de muy mal aspecto en ella, se cambio y se fue a dormir, sin siquiera importarle si a alguien se le hubiera cruzado la idea de que habia sido secuestrado por voldemort…pues el sabía que jamás ocurriría.

En la sala comun de slytherin

Draco se encontraba muy nervioso, desde que se habia levantado…muchos cosas habían cruzado su mente, cuando vio salir a harry del gran comedor, pues el sentia que algo extraño iba a ocurrir, pero no sabia que y tambien había notado como sus amigos lo buscaban deseperadamente al igual que varios alumnos, fue en ese preciso momento en que pensaba en salir a buscarlo cuando aparecio orion, que de un momento a otro habia desaparecido

-orion, donde estabas?...que traes ahí?-pregunto extrañado, cuando una fugaz frase salio de sus labios-será el puente entre nosotros…es de harry!!!-grito feliz, cosa que desconcertó a los sly que se encontraban en la sala comun

Cuando la leyó sintió como una gran opresión desaparecia de su corazon, ya no tenía por que preocuparse de harry, el se encontraba bien, aunque le intrigaba su desaparición , pero por el momento contendría sus ansías de saber, ahora solo saldría a ver el hermoso día de invierno que había afuera, cosa que no disfrutaria solo si no con orion y con elio, el nombre que le habia puesto a su bebe.

El día paso sin sobresaltos, pues ya había corrido la noticia de que harry habia aparecido, aunque muchos decian que habia aparecido como si de una serpiente se tratace, pero ellos no sabían nada, sobre lo que realmente le ocurría a harry, pues fue recien a la hora de cenar que se pudieron ver los cambios.

Harry se coloco lo primero que pillo, no tenía muchas ganas, debaja, pero tenia mucha hambre, aunque debía verse presentable, pues vería a su rubio, fue ahí cuando casi se le fueron los ojos cuando se vio, pues tenía ciertos cambios bastante notorios, como que de improviso habia crecido unos par de centímetros, ya no se veía flaco y desgarbado como antes, si no todo lo contrario, su cuerpo se veía fuerte y bien formado, como si recien tanto entrenamiento hubiera hecho efecto, aunque su rostro tambien habia sido afectado, sus rasgos ya no eran los de un niño si no los de un hombre, y sus ojoseran lo mas increíbles, pues eran esmeraldas que de repente se volvian dorados, cosa que lo dejo casi sin aliento…

-no pense que esto de ser un alado, me cambiaría tan bruscamente…aunque, eso no importa, debo ir a ver a draco…estos cambios no solo los subrire yo…espero que logre encontrarlos pronto compañeros mios…

Y salio sin notar la mirada de estupor que habian puesto varios chicos y chicas que aun se encontraban en la sala comun de los gry, se dirigio directamente al gran comedor, se sentía fastidiado, pues dentro de toda la información que tenían en ningun lado salio que esos cambios se sufririaa, aunque se supone que los alados siempre habian sido de ojos dorados…tenía sentido, pues a pesar de ser un alado sus ojos no eran dorados…como sería el, cuando completara su trasformacion…quien sabe…. Estaba tan distraido en sus pensamientos que no se fijo en las decenas de miradas que se posaron en el, hasta que llego a la mesa de las serpientes que lo miraban como si fuera la peor pesadilla…cosa que no se alejaba de la realidad

-como estas draco?-pregunto el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa

-pues bien, aunque me intrigó mucho la nota que me enviaste con orion…pero que bueno que te acuerdas de mi, potter

-guau!!!!-ladro orion al parecer de reproche

-creo que a orion no le gusto para nada que me dijeras potter, malfoy?-era muy divertido ver la cara de expectación de todo el gran comedor

-pues no lo se, gryffindor…acaso tenemos alguna intimidad entre nosotros?-la sonrisa del rubio era aun mayor, cosa que lo hacia ver realmente irresistible

-intimidad creo que sería muy poco, para nombrar lo que nosotros tenemos draco…-en ese momento draco pudo ver los ojos de harry dorados

-veo que si harry, hay algo mas alla que la simple intimida..-y ambos sonrieron triunfantes ante la cara de estupor de los alumnos

-potter, al fin sabemos de ti, que te trae por estos lugares…-zabini recien habia llegado

-pues algunas cosas zabini…mas de lo que te imaginas…-y sus palabras tenían mas cosas de lo que aparentaban

-y cual es la noticia?-pregunto blaise picadamente

-pues draco acepto ser mi novio, con todo lo que podría implicar

-te das mucha importancia, potter

-a veces tienes que dártela, por el bienestar de otros…-mientras miraba a draco

-espero que con eso lo cuides, por que si le haces sufrir, te juro que ni siquiera me comparare con "el"

-el…lo habia olvidado…aun debo resolver ese problema…-habia recordado la historia que habia recibido

-harry, tu eres el que luchara con el

-lo se draco, pero le dare mas que una batalla, le dare lo que siempre espero y nunca pudo lograr…nos vemos draco…-le dio un corto beso en los labios, mientras se dirigia con una gran sonrisa en los labios a su mesa, todo el mundo lo veía como si se hubiera vuelto loco…harry potter, estaba con draco malfoy, los enemigos declarados de la escuela?...quizas el fin estaba cerca

-hermano, lo que acabo de ver, es lo que acabas de hacer?-pregunto levemente palido el pelirrojo

-no me vengas con esas cosas ron, pues se mas cosas de las que pueso aparentar y se que hay un moreno de ojos pardos, de esa mesa que te trae lo-qui-to-canturreo feliz harry haciendo sonrojar furiosamente a ron

-es mentira!!!...yo…el…jamas…serpiente…mi…gustara…-no habia frase coherente en su defensa

-harry, estas seguro de lo que haces?-pregunto insegura hermione

-por supuesto hermione, jamas estuve mas seguro en mi vida…aunque eso implique todos esos riegos…

-por que no nos dijiste antes?-pregunto ron un poco mas repuesto

-no se…ademas puedo decir que no soy el unico…aunque faltara para eso…-sus ojos se tornaron dorados, dejando sin aire a sus amigos…el sabía que durante pocos segundos sus ojos se tornarnaban dorados, mientras no desarrollara sus alas, no podría desplegar al 100 por ciento esa magia, no tendría muchas oportunidad para ver si sus compañeros se encontraban ahí, por esto aprovecho de dar una mirada al gran comedor y mas de una sopresa se llevo…una sonrisa complice aparecio en sus rostro

-que le paso a tus ojos…ademas no traes tus anteojos!

-ya no los necesito y lo de mis ojos…no se los puedo rebelar aun…mientras no complete ese enlace…no puedo rebelar mucho, debo esperar…-miraba el techo pensativo

-enlace, de que demonios hablas harry?-pregunto extrañado ron

-no se preocupen, les juro que les contare, pero no es el momento…-y dejo finalizada la conversación pues comenzo a comer, pero su mente no se quedo quieta pues aun quedaba algo que debía resolver su mente o mejor dicho esforzar para saberlo….cerro los ojos y se concentro

Los recuerdos eran borrosos aun, pero debían ser claros…para el bien de todos, con un poco mas de esfuerzo las imágenes se volvieron nitidas…se encontraba en el gran comedor…pero habia algo diferente…observo a los alumnos y no eran lo mismos…debían ser generaciones pasadas, pero que tan antiguas?...fue cuando lo vio…a su padre…de unos 13 años…era su vivo retrato, unos asientos mas alla se encontraba su madre, tan hermosa para su corta edad…pero algo lo inquietaba e inconcientemente llevo su mirada a la mesa de las serpientes, casi se le va el alma en ello…ahí se encontraba tom riddle, al parecer con unos 16 años…nadie le habia dicho que fue a ala escuela con su padre…acaso desde ese momento ya estaba corrompido por el mal?

-oye, james…-llamo un chico bastante atractivo de cabello negro y ojos azules

-que sucede sirius?-pregunto animado el pelinegro

-el ya lo sabe?

-el?...saber que?...-un leve rubor se apodero de sus acaneladas mejillas

-por favor james, no nos puedes engañar, nosotros lo sabemos y tenemos el mismo problemilla que tu…-exclamo en apoyo un niño de hermoso cabello color trigo y ojos dorados, que mostraban un deje de tristeza

-remus, por favor tu solo lo haz visto en el periodico, se graduó hace unos 5 años…

-es cosa mia sirius, ademas yo no puedo mandar a mi corazon o si?

-claro que no, aunque quieras es lo ultimo que podrías controlar…sabes que si fuera por mi lo haria…-habia un deje de tristeza en su voz

-no es imposible, si lo dejaran de molestar…

-no creo que por el momento le interese el amor, remus…es un genio en pociones…

-y el tuyo james…es un genio en todo, y es muy atractivo, cabello negro azabache ojos verdes..que cuando se enfurece se vuelven mas oscuros que los tuyos…alto, de muy buen cuerpo…

-quien dirias sirius que eres un niño de solo 13 años…-exclamo james divertido

-yo disfruto de la vida, james…ademas soy realista o eso intento…-dijo abatido el ojiazul

-eso si te voy a decir algo james, no es que este loco o algo, pero ese chico esta mirando en esta direccion, mejor dicho esta mirando tu espalda…

-a-..mi?…no puede ser, el no se fijaria en un niño como yo…

-james nosotros 3 no somos niños normales…recuerdas que somos animagos, ustedes tienen un gran problema de autoestima…tenemos una belleza mayor que los niños de nuestra edad e inclusos de chicos que ya pasaron por la adolescencia…somos para que decirlo llamativos…-haciéndose de poca importancia

-aunque lo primero que dijiste sirius, nadie lo sabe, solo nosotros…-una ceja color trigo se alzaba

-si entendí…aunque la serpiente mayor no saca los ojos de tu espalda…quizas trata de ver mas alla de ti…-ese ultimo comentario lo hizo reir…aunque se sentía nervioso, pues podía sentir la mirada de el sobre su cuerpo…

-james no es por asustarte, pero viene hacia aca…puntualizo remus

-que?!-grito escandalizado, provocando que varios lo quedaran mirando-ahora que hago?

-esperalo aquí…aunque parece mas tu verdugo que otra cosa

-no es una muy buen idea, sirius

-yo solo decia, no te puede comer…

-por mucho que lo tenga en mi corazon, yo…es imposible….-sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y su nerviosismo estaba a mil y sin saber por que salio corriendo del gran comedor, siendo seguido de un muy relajado principe de las serpiente…

Se encontraba en uno de los pasillos, con la respiración entrecortada…eso habia sido muy cobarde, pero no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, era mucho mas de lo que habia soñado…el era inalcanzable para el…aunque unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y mas una sombra que se encontraba sobre su cuerpo

-potter…-ese siseo, era unico en la escuela…trago duro, sus piernas temblaban…-mirame

-…-tan solo alzo sus chocolates ojos, para encontrarse con los verdes del chico que le habia robado el corazon

-sabes…me he tomado mi tiempo, pues necesitaba recopilar cierta información…-el siseo, la mirada penetrante y la cercania lo tenia completamente desorientado-para estar seguro, ademas no quería realizar cosas que podrían ser…de cierta forma vergonzosas…pero ahora puedo estar seguro de lo que voy a hacer o decir, pero prefiero mas hacerlo…-era mas alto que el, pero eso no evito que uniera sus labios con los virginales de james, el cual abrio sus ojos llenos de sorpresas, estaba siendo besado por el….su cuerpo temblaba levemente, pero correspondía el beso, segundos después rompieron el beso

-por que?...-fue lo unico que pronuncio antes de desviar su rostro sonrojado y avergonzado

-…-sonrio, aquel chico era mas demasiado hermoso, tierno e inocente…habian tantos chicos y precisamente el….-bueno, creo que es sencillo…a pesar de ser mayor que tu, me gustas demasiado y creo que hay algo mas james…

-…-esas palabras bastaron para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, lleno de incredulidad-es imposible…hay muchos mas chicos y chicas, mucho mas atractivos que yo de tu mismo grado, yo solo estoy en tercero, solo tengo 13 años y tu tienes 16…yo…no…-pero unos dedos impidieron que siguiera hablando

-has escuchado james, aunque no estoy 100 por ciento seguro de que sea eso, que en el amor, no hay sexo ni edad?-hace tiempo, que ese niño llenaba todos sus pensamientos, hace tiempo que no dejaba pensar en aquel gryffindor, desde que habia ingresado a hogwart jamas le habia sucedido eso con algun chico o chica, todo quedaba en una mera atraccion fisica, pero esto iba mucho mas alla

-si, pero…

-james, no puedo decir aun que te ame, pero dame la oportunidad de intentarlo…-su voz sonaba firme y decidida

-yo…-sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas-esta bien….

-veras que no te arrepientes…

El tiempo paso y la relacion se fortalecio, y el pequeño james no se arrepintió de su decisión aunque muchos decian que el solo jugaba con el, por ser solo un niño, pero ellos se equivocaban tom, si estaba enamorado de james, pero como nunca antes habia sentido amor, por alguien no lo habia podido distinguir…eran muy felices, pero al pasar el tiempo, tom habia pasado a septimo el ultimo año de hogwart, pero no queria dejar a su niño…siguieron siendo felices a pesar que este salio de la escuela y james se encontraba en su ultimo años, pero cuando tom cumplio los 20 algo sucedió…mejor dicho algo terrible le sucedió…un dia mientras se encontraba estudiando en un viaje fue atacado por unas criaturas oscuras y desde ese dia no volvio a ser el mismo

Habia algo mas dentro de su cuerpo…habia algo que intentaba dominar su mente y sus pensamientos…algo intentaba consumirlo y dejarlo en la oscuridad, pero debía luchar, por su james…pero por mas que lucho eso no funciono…la maldición que cernía su cuerpo lo consumio y no pudo luchar contra el…convirtiendose en el enemigo del mundo magico…cuando todo empezo intento volver a ver james y lo logro…pero este se asusto…le habia dicho que sus ojos, cambiaban costantemente de color…un color como la sangre…algo malo habia pasado en el…la ultima vez que lo vio, el padre de james los sopredio y repelio a tom…

James no volvio a ver a tom y fue comprometido por su propio bien, supuestamente su relacion con tom, era un juego de niños que no le llevaría a ningun lado, por lo cual james tuvo que guardar su amor por tom, en su corazon…eso fue lo que consumio completamente a tom…llevandose con él, el tom que todos conocían junto a sus ojos verdes, desde ese momento aparecio lord voldemort…un hombre malvado, de ojos rojos…asi comenzo la era del primera era del terror de voldemort, como ese ser de ojos rojos se hacia llamar, muchos se aliaron con el…incluyendo aquellas personas especiales para remus y sirius, todos habian caido en el lado del mal, pero en el caso de sirius fue distinto, ya que este fue atacado y encerrado en el velo de la muerte, para que aquel chico de pociones no tuviera mas posibilidades de ir, pues habia perdido lo que realmente amaba…cosa que muy pocos supieron…entre ellos remus, que a pesar de la realidad que vivia…siguió lo que su corazón le dijo, pues no le quedaba nada mas en el mundo que el…

Cuando voldemort logro saber algo de los potter, fue gracias a la profecia ( _la super profecia xD)_, el tom que alguna vez existio estaba completamente atrapado en la oscuridad, no tuvo forma de proteger a james…voldemort llego a la casa de los potter matando a james y a lily la esposa de este…pero cuando habiía intentado matar a harry, no lo logro y literalmente desaparecio, pero gracias a harry tom habia sido liberado…pero tan solo era una sombra de su cuerpo…

Trece años después, cuando logro recuperar su cuerpo…voldemort aun lo controlaba, pues su poder aun era mas grande…pero lo unico que quería era volver a tener su vida…era volver a tener a james…jamas quizo matar, jamás quizo matarlo…jamas se lo perdonaría….pues pudo ver el amor que james le tenía, el mismo que había vivido, mientras estuvieron juntos….

-harry….-alguien lo llamaba….

-harry, reacciona por favor!!!- fue en ese momento que abrio sus ojos…hermione se veía asustada, pero el no entendía..

-que sucede harry, por que brillabas?!!-grito asustado ron

-no lo se…-su rostro se encontraba mojado…estaba llorando…

-estas bien, que te pasa harry?

-el…no era malo…el no es malo…el no los quizo matar…

-de que estas hablando

-mi padre estudiaba cuando tom estaba en la escuela…

-que, pero…

-muchas cosas no son lo que aparentaban ser mione…ahora lo comprendo…

-que comprendiste harry…

-ron…yo no estoy luchando contra tom riddle…estoy luchando contra lord voldemort…no estoy luchando, con el chico que alguna vez piso hogwart…que en un pasado fue algo en la vida de mi padre…estoy luchando con el demonio que consumio su cuerpo y su vida….

-que?!

-debo hablar con el directo chicos…lo siento…no puedo decirles mas

Harry no se habia dado cuenta, que mientras recordaba habia comenzado a brillar eso solo significaba que habia comprendido inconciente lo que ese amor significaba y lo que ese amor podría significar al mundo mágico si lo revivia...pero primero debía hablar con dumbledore…habían cosas que debían ser aclarados y eso incluía a ciertos profesores…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Los 12 alados: la leyenda renace**

simbología

-abc-conversaciones

"_abc"_- pensamientos

_Abc_ -cosas escritas en papel

**abc** -parsel

(_abdc_) -comentarios mios

Advertencias: slash, MPEG, lemonm, yuri/ fem slash

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CapituloII:** Revelaciones,el misterio del velo y una que otra impresion!!!!

Harry necesitaba hablar con el director urgentemente y no iba a esperar salir del comedor, por lo cual se dirigio a la mesa de los profesores cosa que llamo la atencion de muchos del gran comedor, incluyendo un poco al rubio sly

-profesor, necesito hablar un tema un tanto delicado con usted si no es mucha la molestia, pero ahora por favor-dijo harry seguro, mientras unos ojos negros lo miraban receloso

-acompañame a mi despacho...-respondio dumbledore con intenciones de levantarse, pues acababa de ver el leve brillo de harry y el cambio de sus ojos

-preferiria hablar aqui mismo, pues es urgente y no creo que los profesores esten ajenos a esto

-esta bien, dime...

-cuando mi padre estudio en hogwart, tambien estudio tom riddle?-la pregunta tomo desprevenidos a algunos profesores incluyendo al de pociones

-si

-ellos tuvieron una relacion amorosa?

-si

-tom, cuando cumplio 20 años estuvo en un viaje que lo cambio, verdad?..usted sabe que es lo que le sucedio

-se puede decir que si...

-me puede decir, es importante

-primero harry,¿ como supiste todo esto?, si eso fue un misterio para casi todo el mundo...-pregunto el viejo antes de contestar

-bueno, creo que tendre que decirle para poder aclarar todo esto y empezar a actuar...ayer, el dia de san valentin, yo renaci una antigua leyenda, convirtiendome en parte de ella...

-que leyenda?-pregunto intrigado el director

-la leyenda de los 12 alados una leyenda que involucra a 6 sumisos y a 6 dominantes con poderes uncios posedores de alas, como angeles que tienen diferentes habilidades y que por miles de años no se pudieron completar, por diferentes razones...-no queria entrar en detalles pues era tiempo que perdia

-como es que sabes eso y como supuestamente eres parte de ells?-pregunto interesado el viejo mago

-cuando estuve buscando los regalos para draco, un hada me ataco en ellos pude ver todo eso, pues ella me ataco mostrandome un secreto de sangre oculto y ese era que yo soy un descendiente de uno de los 6 dominantes...

-...prosigue...

-bueno la cosa es que se puede decir es que soy un recien nacido y que apartir de ello, logre descubrir el pasado de otros alados, de los mas antiguos

-y eso que con lleva harry?

-bueno...10 estamos vivos, uno muerto y uno poseido, pero si logro despertar el poder de los 10 vivos lograre resucitar al muerto y liberar al poseido para derrotar a voldemort, que es la mejor forma los 12 unidos lograremos vencerle sin mucha dificultad

-ya sabes quienes son?

-si, pero prefiero no decircelo director, pero no se preocupe yo no ocupo magia negra, solo ocupare magia blanca, por eso necesito a los 10 para tener suficiente magia para realizar el hechizo y ya se por cual empezar...pero solo el nombre de el rebelare, pero solo a usted...-se acerco al odio del viejo y se lo dijo, cosa que impresiono al director- bueno necesito saber si donde esta puedo sacarlo

-si, pero necesitas una gran cantidad de magia y voluntad...y es peligroso

-lo se, pero es un costo que debo pagar, hay mucho en juego director y necesito saberlo...necesito saber el misterio de eso...si no es mucha la molestia me acompañaria afuera para hablar eso puntualmente?

-claro vamos-asi ambos abandonaron el gran comedor siendo observados por muchos extrañados, inclyendo al profesor de cabellos negros...tenia un extraño presentimiento es su corazon...dolido

-bueno, quiero saber que es el velo de la muerte

-el velo de la muerte es un velo, que supuestamente lleva al lugar donde los muertos estan

-entonces sirius esta muerto?

-no lo creo, pero no lo se...

-porque lo lanzaron ahi?

-bueno cuando lo lanzaron tenia unos 18 años no tenia mas y lo lanzaron pues tenia una relacion con severus snape, estaba por casarse pues...sirius...estaba embarazado

-snape lo sabia?-pregunto intrigado y soprendido por la noticia

-se lo iba a contar ese mismo dia, es un mago sumiso, por lo cual te has dado cuenta, pero no logro decircelo, pues su prima bella lo tomo de rehen, supuestamente no le iba a pasar nada si severus se unia al lado del mal, lo cual hizo, pero su prima lo lanzo igual, sin que este supiera la pequeña vida que su casi consorte traia en su vientre

-cuando tiempo?

-sus 4 meses, creo...

-pero...

-no se notan en los embarazos masculinos hasta esas fechas de ahi se desarrollan como uno femenino o incluso mas rapido, pero no se...nadie ha vuelto de ese velo y no puedo decirte seguro si esten vivos

-por eso se viste de negro?

-se viste de luto, hace 19 años, por eso se convirtio en espia como ya lo sabras...

-ya veo..otra profesor como era el, siruis black?-tenia cierta curiosidad por el amigo de su padre, aunque sabia comoo era fisicamente queria conocer el caracter de este

-bueno el era gryffindor como supondras, un chico muy atractivo para su edad, de cabellos negros con matices azules, su ojos eran de un color azul electrico...era un chico muy simpatico y lleno de vida, era una persona que encantaba de inmediato...era un gran chico, si lo hubieras conocido se hubieran llevado muy bien...eso si era muy coqueto, cosa que le causo mas de un problema con quien tu ya sabes...

-.eso necesitaba saber director, muchas gracias...

-espero que tengas suerte harry, espero que con esa leyenda logres la felicidad de muchas personas

-si señor, luchare por ello...-entro pensativo al comedor, en direccion a la mesa de las serpiente "_el velo de la muerte es mas complicado de lo que pensaba ademas estaba embarazado...es un alado sumiso...quizas este bien...quizas activo su magia de alado para salvar a su bebe, pero al ser sumiso no se tomo como activador de la leyenda...eso es bueno, pero por otro lado eso significa que severus es su alado dominante...mmmm esto se pone un poco complicado, pero antes debo sacarlo de ese lugar, debo ver en que situacion se encuentras debo sacarlo lo mas pronto posible, pues nuestras alas pueden resistir hasta un avada, pero no se si pueda durar casi 20 años en el lugar donde los muertos habitan...pero antes debo decirle a draco la verdad...debo decirle sobre la leyenda, pues si el no lo sabe, no puedo ayudar a mi padrino...ahora me da pena snape...que cosas..."_

-sucede algo harry?-pregunto draco cuando este se sento, junto a el en su mesa

-debo hablar algo serio contigo draco y es muy importante-su rostro se habia tornado serio, cosa que extraño al rubio

-dime...-respondio preocupado

-por el momento es privado, no es que te desplaze zabini o nott, pero por el momento no lo pueden saber, lo sabran en su momento, pero necesito decirselo a el primero...

-en que nos influye eso, potter?-pregunto el alto, piel acanelada de ojos azul electrico, theodore nott

-en voldemort, en eso les influye y ustedes son importantes, pero por el momento no lo pueden saber, pues ustedes tienen que estar en una situacion especifica y aun no la estan

-que situacion?-pregunto curioso blaise ( alto, moreno de ojos pardo, de cabello castaño claro y muy atractivo)

-no se los puedo decir, si me permiten me llevare a su principe...-tomo de la mano a draco y lo llevo a uno de los pasillos un poco alejado del gran comedor, siendo mirados por casi todo el gran comedor, pues recien habia asimilado un poco la noticia que los nmas grandes rivales de la escuela era novios...

-que sucede harry?-pregunto extrañado el rubio

-tengo algo muy importante que decirte...bueno...ayer cuando desapareci, fue porque estaba completanto una antigua leyenda...has escuchado la de los alados?

-creo que por mi padre, por que?

-bueno yo ayer la active como dominante que soy, pero hubo alguien mas que tambien lo hizo, pero era un sumiso...la leyenda cuenta que son 12 alados, 6 sumisos y 6 dominantes...yo poseo la magia blanca mas poderosa de todos los dominantes, por eso lo mejor era que yo la activara, pues yo sufriria las represalias por eso

-represalias?-pregunto asustado el rubio

-no te preocupes son cosas sin importancias..." _aunque el moreton en mi espalda si que tiene importancia"..._bueno la cosa es que yo para poder seguir cumpliendo la leyenda y poder derrotar el mal que en ese momento ese afectando, que es en este momento voldemort, necesito a mi sumiso a mi lado, pues al lograr el enlace con el, lograre completar mi desarrollo, pues soy de cierta forma un reciern nacido

-me quieres decir que tienes alas?-pregunto incredulo el principe de las serpiente

-pues si, pero lo que quiero decir, es que...estarias disupesto a ser mi sumiso?

-pero...

-no necesito que me respondas ahora, pero es importante que sea pronto...yo por el momento puedo liberar al sumiso, pero quedare demasiado debil, por eso te necesito draco...si no quieres no lo hagas..yo...buscare alguna solucion para ello...si no quieres no cambiara en nada nuestra relacion o mis sentimientos por ti...-le dio un profundo beso en los labios antes de volver al gran comedor _" espero que acepte, pues si no lo hace, no podre activar el poder de los demas alados y encontrar a esa pareja...lo mejor es que saque a mi padrino de ese lugar hoy, pero necesito saber mas sobre el los poderes de los alados...creo que hay un libro de eso en la seccion prohibida...necesito una autorizacion...dumbledore!!..evidente...ese sabe que estoy en algo...ese viejo me perturba...parece sabe mas de lo que aparenta...bueno...seccion prohibida alla voy, pues aun hay luna lo que me permitira usar mis poderes incompletos con mayor capacidad...espero tan solo lograrlo..."-_con estos pensamientos se dirigio al gran comedor a buscar su autorizacion

-harry... -el sly se habia quedado parado en medio del pasillo, procesando lo que su recien novio le habia dicho_"...el es un alado, es decir posee alas, pero el dijo que yo soy su sumiso-_un sonrojo apodero sus palidas mejillas-_y me necesita para poder vencer a voldemort, me necesita para juntar a los otros 10, pero tengo miedo, no se lo que eso pueda con llevar, pues al ser sumiso yo tambien tengo alas...pero...mi amor por harry es mucho mas fuerte...si el me lo pide yo lo hare...confio en el...pero necesito el consejo de mis amigos para esto, pues es una desicion muy importante_" con un suspiro comenzo a caminar en direccion al gran comedor

EN EL COMEDOR

-directo gracias por darme el permiso...-y un sonriente harry salio como alma que lleva el diablo en direccion a la biblioteca, por lo cual ni se dio cuenta que al que paso en la puerta era a su rubio, cosa que formo un leve puchero de enojo en el atractivo rubio, que se dirigio indignado a su mesa, a placticar de cierta forma su problemas con sus amigos

-y esa cara drake?-pregunto divertido blaize, pues sabia perfectamente que ese sobrenombre no le gusta

-pues debo pedirles su consejo en algo muy importante...-pasando por alto aquel apodo que tanto le molestaba

-nos necesita...nuestro niño nos necesita!!!..-dramatizo blaize, sacando una suspiro a nott y malfoy

-me pregunto que haces aqui, eres menos serpiente...

-drake...mi niño, la vida te da sopresas...

-bueno dejando a un lado al loco de nuestro amigo, en que te podemos ayudar, pues por tu cara es algo serio y delicado

-pues si, pero tampoco les puedo decir mucho

-ya veo poca informacion...-susurro para si theo

-ese potter te toco fuerte no??

-quedate callado, yo se quien te trae loco!!

-bueno no hay por que atacarse no??-exclamo un poco nervioso el moreno, mandando una mirada fugaz a la mesa de los leones

-bueno la cosa es que..que harian ustedes en mi situacion si tuvieran que elegir entre de cierta forma tu seguridad y tu pareja, en algo demasiado importante que puede afectar a todo el mundo para bien o para mal solo con tu desicion?-hablo por fin draco

-es bastante delicado lo que nso estas planteando draco, pero es cosa de sopesar tus pro y contras...

-bueno lo unico que tienes es a nosotros y a harry, pues tu padre esta muerto, es decir no hay mas familiares que te puedan ayudar o proteger...

-bueno mi padre antes de desaparecer solo me dijo que narcisa jamas fue mi madre...que ellos fueron obligados a casarse, por la situacion que se avecinaba y ella se presto para cuidarme, pues conocia la verdad de padre...pero jamas me dijo si ella estaba vivo...

-ella?-pregunto extrañado blaize

-mi madre verdadera...-exclamo el rubio con un deje de tristeza

-bueno viendo eso...es solo una suposicion de la madre viva, lo que es lo mismo que no lo estuviera...los contra son que los malfoy tiene muchos enemigos y ahora que solo estas tu, que no eres lo suficientemente frio como tu padre, puedes ser severamente lastimado, lo que aceptando la propuesta de harry disminuiria considerablemente, pues el es fuerte y temido...

-entonces su consejo es?

-que aceptes...-afirmaron ambos decididos

-tendre que buscarlo...

- a la hora del almuerzo, pues ahora quien sabe donde esta...

EN LA BIBLIOTECA

_-..."bueno ahora que ya encontre el dichoso libro...puedo decir que amo a esta biblioteca..pero de mis labios no saldra...bueno ahora a saber mas o menos que es el velo y sus complicaciones para poder sacarlo...mmm...es mas complicado con un embarazo de por medio, pero eso no me detendra!!!!-_mientras alzaba triunfante su puño al aire, cosa que solo fue vista por la bibliotecaria-_bueno aqui dice que es un velo que lleva al mundo de los muertos...bueno eso ya lo se...aqui esta!!!!...el velo de la muerte es um portal de cierta forma a otra dimencion para poder enviar a alguien ahi se necesita de un profundo odio o rencor contra ella, pues de este modo esta persona que es enviada lograria pasar sin ser rechazada por estar viva...esa bella..si algun dia la pillo me las pagara...en el caso que se quiera traer una persona de regrese, deberia ser inmediato, pues el velo al paso del tiempo transforma el organismo de la persona, por lo cual no seria capaz de sobrevivir si volviera a la dimension de los muertos, pero si esta persona posee un poderoso hechizo de proteccion hya posibilidades de que sobreviva al paso del tiempo y sea capaz de volver sin mayor contratiempo, si esto sucede, para poder regresarla se necesita lo contrario que para encerrarlo, un fuerte sentimiento de amor o cariño, que es lo que contrastaria el empuje inicial..."_

_-_TE AMO BIBLIOTECA!!!-.grito a todo pulmon mientras abrazaba maravillado el libro

-señor potter estamos en una biblioteca, por favor respete eso...aunque la ame debe comportarse

-si...-y antes que la mujer pudiera decir algo salio corriendo con el libro en manos directo al gran comedor, era demasiada la emocion, que en pocos minutos llego al comedor azotando la puerta de entrada, mientras corria donde el director para preguntarle algo

-directo!!!!!!!!!!-grito a todo pulmon harry

-que sucede harry?-pregunto el director habia algo en el rostro del muchacho que le traia esperanzas

-lo encontre...necesito un favor mas!!!!-la sonrisa en su cara era unica

-dime

-bueno...creo que voy a necesitar al profesor, pero no quiero que se entere, pues necesito de un gran sentimiento que sea cariño u amor, pero mi cariño no creo que se compare con el amor de snape

-mmm ya veo, quieres que te ayude, pero que no lo sepa...

-eso mismo...

-bueno mmm...pero tiene que ser el en persona o algo de el?

-dejeme ver...-y se enfrasco en el libro buscando como loco y encontro lo que buscaba_..." para poder sacar a esa persona no es necesario que este la persona presencialemente, si no solo basta con una prenda o incluso sangre de la persona que tiene ese sentimiento tan fuerte "_

_-_sangre!!!-estaba tan emocionado que no se daba cuenta que gritaba

-creo que tengo en mi despacho un poco de el...la contrasella es...slash...-y antes que pudiera aportar algo, el moreno nuevamente habia desaparecido

-hermione, tu que crees que se trae harry?

-pues no lo se, pero debe ser algo muy grande, para que alla ido a la biblioteca tan temprano y grite como loco...

-espero que sea algo bueno, pues con esa sonrisa..

-se puede esperar cualquier cosa, lo se ron...

Despues de ese extraño desplante por parte de harry, la mañana paso sin pormenores, solo que harry no se presento a almorzar, si no se fue al lago a pensar y ver que hechizo le podria servir para poder hacer esa llamada, mientras obserbaba el frasco con sangre, en su mano...

-ya lo tengo un hechizo tan simple como el accio, pues bella tuvo que haber usado un expellermius( como sea)...que mente harry...debe ser tus nuevas capacidades...bueno ahora...-miro al cielo y habia una gran luna lleva, serian como las 8 hora perfecta en que los alumnos estarian cenando..es decir nadie quien lo molestaria-...a sacar mis alas...eso va a doler-suspiro-aparetto!!!

De su espalda aparecieron dos alas. muy parecidas a las de las aves, pero sin ninguna pluma que cubriera aquella piel, un muy desagradable espectaculo que solo demostraba su corta vida, sus ojos cambiaron a dorados, demostrando su condicion de alado dominante...en su rostro aparecio una leve mueca de dolor que desaparecio rapidamente, como sus vestiduras siendo cambiadas por unas pasadas..

-el libro decia que hacer la peticion con una lengua antigua o muy importante y unica...quizas sirva el parsel...**te llamo ante mi velo de la muerte, pues me has quitado uno de mis mas preciados tesoros, ahora te pido que me lo devuelvas, para demostrarlos te hago este ofrecimiento, sangre con poderosos sentimientos.**..-el espejo aparecio ante el negro sobre ellago..pero no brillaba en lo absoluto...al verlos abrio el frasco y lanzo la sangre directo al espejo-**yo exigo que me devuelvas a sirius black y su criatura que yace en su vientre, con estos poderosos sentimientos, te pido que me lo devueltas tras estos años.**..-con aquellas palabras un poderoso viento comenzo a azotar, meciendo la superficie del lago..la luna ya no era blanca y brillante si no, dorada y opaca...la tierra comenzo a temblar mientras un extraño brillo oscuro comenzaba a aparecer en el espejo

-**accio sirius black!!!!-** sus manos se dirigian al espejo esperando algo, el viento comenzo a azotar aun mas fuerte, por lo cual le costaba mantener los ojos completamente abiertos, mientras la tierra temblaba aun mas fuerte, pues la olas de magia que se formaban en el lago era muy grandes...

De entre las profundidades del espejo pudo apreciar, como algo se acercaba...y de un momento a otro aparecio algo como un gran bloque de piedra, pero de color negro...y el espejo tras esto desaparecio...el negro desaparecio dejando a relucir unas brillantes y hermosas alas plateadas, que lentamente perdieron sus plumas plateadas, mientras caia al lago, si harry no se apuraba caeria al lago y en esos tiempos estaba demasiado helado, peligroso para un sumiso en ese estado...al menos no estaba muy lejos...pues alcanzo a llegar antes que el muchacho tocara el agua, aunque a el le pasaba la cintura, sin duda el agua esta como hielo...con sumo cuidado lo llevo a la orilla donde las alas desaparecieron, ahi pudo verlo detenidamente, era un chico muy atractivo, un poco mas pequeño que el, de un hermoso cabello...moreno...de la espalda de este aparecio un leve destello, signo inequivoco que sus alas estaban ocultas... y lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue el vientre abultado que este tenia...

-sirius...-susurro y como si lo hubiera llamado unos ojos azul electrico lo estaban mirando

-ja..mes?-pregunto con voz pastosa y debil

-no lo soy...es una larga historia, pero primero debo llevarte a la enfermeria

-pero...

-despues de te dire todo lo que quieras , pero es importante que estes bien por tu bebe...

-mi bebe...-susurro mientras llevaba sus manos a su vientre

Con un poco de esfuerzo se lo llevo en la espaldas, quizas era mas bajo, pero embarazado lo hacia mas pesado...al parecer se quedo dormido, mientras lo ocultaba bajo una capa...deslizandose hasta la enfermeria

-potter que sucede?...deberia estar en el comedor

-eso no importa lo que si, es que necesito que revise a este chico..

-que tiene?-pregunto la mujer mientras preparaba una cama de la enfermeria

-pues lo acabo de sacar del velo de la muerte y esta embarazado..-dijo como si nada, dejando en blanco a la enfermera

-como dijo?-pregunto como si hubiera entendido mal

-puede revisar si esta bien?-pregunto harry, que queria sacar rapidamente a su padrino de ahi...

-esta bien...-ayudando al moreno deposito al otro chico y cual fue su sopresa al quitarle la capucha-pero si es..

-ya se quien es, pero lo importante es que este bien, po favor...

-esta bien...-las esmeraldas suplicantes la convencieron...

-bueno...-al cabo de unos minutos, luego de haberlo revisado y haberle dado algunas pocimas revitalizantes-esta estable..solo que su magia esta muy debil, su embarazo esta perfecto para tener 5 meses..

-5 meses?...no eran 4?

-quizas donde estuvo en todo este tiempo, logro desarrollar un poco mas su embarazo...bueno ahora si me...

-lo siento..-y antes que pudiera decir algo la enfermera, esta callo en los brazos del gry, inconciente y sin recordar lo que recien habia ocurrido...con un poco de esfuerzo la llevo a la habitacion de esta y cuando regreso su padrino ya no estaba

-sirius!!!!- y como loco salio de la enfermeria, su padrino aun estaba debil

EN EL GRAN COMEDOR

Todos se encontraban un poco mas tranquilo que cuando comenzo la hora de la cena, pues ahbia temblado y la luna habia cambiado de color, extrañamente, pero su muy cuerdo director los tranquilizo diciendo que eran cosas de la naturaleza. Las risas y las conversaciones estaban como siempre, mientras que algunos alumnos paseaban entre las mesas, fue cuando severus se acerco a unos chicos que estaban haciendo mas escandalo de lo indicado, cuando un extraño presentimiento lo embargo, junto con un extraño enmudecimiento del comedor, pues muchas dirigian la mirada a una figura que se acercaba lentamente donde se encontraba el profesor de pociones...un encapuchado...que extrañamente tenia un gran bulto en el vientre, cosa que obviamente el profesor no veia...

El sentia una potente mirada sobre su persona y ese olor...era imposible, lo mas problable que una mala pasada de uno de los leones, para variar, que no tenian nada que hacer, con el ceño fruncido se dio la vuelta topandose, con un muchacho encapuchado, al parecer era de 7mo año...pero...habia algo mas en el aparte de un abultado vientre que destacaba de su capucha color azul marino...ese brillo que salia de la capucha...algo escondia

-sev?-una voz dulce, pero masculina salio de aquel muchacho, con un deje de duda

-...-se quedo sin palabras, esa voz...no podia ser, quizas estaba en uno de esos sueños donde lo recordaba, cuando eran jovenes, eso debia ser...aunque, cuando lo soñaba no estaba en el comedor, con todos los alumnos mirandolos aterrorizados

-sevy eres tu. verdad?-esa voz nuevamente...pero el no podia...

-si...soy severus s...- antes que pudiera terminar de decir su apellido, el muchacho se le habia colgado al cuello, al parcer muy feliz, su corazon latia rapidamente

-sevy, te extrañe mucho!!!!!!- y por tanta efusividad al chico se le resbalo la capa de la cabeza, revelando a un hermoso chico., de cabellos negro azulados, cortos y rebeldes de unos preciosos ojos color azul electrico igual ..a..

-sirius!!!!!-fue un grito que severus escucho...tan lejano, pues tan solo al ver a su novio ahi, fue demasiado para el, demasiadas emociones juntas

Habia sido harry el que habia gritado, que rapidamente corrio donde su padrino para sostenerlo, pues el pobre profesor de pociones se habia desmayado de la impresion y eso era peligroso para el black

-sirius, no tenias que salir de la enfermeria!!!!-grito un poco preocupado el moreno mientras miraba a su profesor, que no tenia muy buena pinta en el suelo

-pero es que queria verlo, y queria decirle!!...-mientras tocaba su abultado vientre... y hacia un adorable puchero, mirando un poco confundido a su novio...

Esa simple escena causo un caos total en el gran salon...pues nadie creia que severus tuviera sentimientos y de eso a tener una familia, fue mucho mas de los que muchos chicos pudieron resistir..

Continuará...

A que si les gusto??..bueno aqui mas historia..mientras me voy a cortar un rato papel, para seguir con otra...dejenme rewies, sean lindo!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

simbología

-abc-conversaciones

"_abc"_- pensamientos

_Abc_ -cosas escritas en papel

**abc** -parsel

(_abdc_) -comentarios mios

Advertencias: slash, MPEG, lemonm, yuri/ fem slash

Center ---- /center 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

font color"#800080" center ----------------- /font /center 

_**Capitulo III: No todo puede ser tan malo**__**, ¿verdad?**_

center ---- /center 

La conmoción había sido inmensa, muchos de los alumnos presentes tuvieron que ser derivados a enfermería pues el shock había sido demasiado grande, pero definitivamente el mas afectado había sido el profesor de pociones pues seguía inconciente en el piso y su piel no daba muy buen augurio.

-señor Potter que ha pasado??-pregunto el directo con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro

-director?!!, esta mas viejo!!!!-exclamo extrañado Sirius, mientras Harry lo sentaba en un asiento que había invocado, con una gota en la cabeza, podía ser muy buena persona, pero su lengua era mucho mas larga

-mi estimado Sirius, tanto tiempo, veo que tu embarazo a evolucionado satisfactoriamente-respondió alegremente ante aquella falta de respeto del joven gryffindor

-según Madam Pomfrey tengo ya cinco meses y que mi bebe esta muy saludable-sonrió bobamente mientras masajeaba su vientre, cosa que desconcertó a los alumnos que estaban atentos a ellos

-veo señor Potter que logro su objetivo con creces…

-si señor, pero el cree que soy mi padre y aun no le he contado nada, pues se me escapo de la enfermería

-lo veo pues el profesor Snape esta en el suelo desmayado, lo mejor será sacar a los alumnos del gran comedor, pues creo que la pobre imagen de nuestro profesor a sido un poco mal logrado, creo que eso no le va a caer muy bien…ESTUDIANTES POR FAVOR ES NECESARIO QUE SE RETIREN DEL COMEDOR, PUES DEBEMOS SOLUCIONAR UN AUNTO UN TANTO DELICADO, POR LO CUAL LAS CLASES DE LA MAÑANA SERAN SUSPEDIDAS!!!-el simple hecho de suspender las clases entusiasmo a casi todos los estudiantes que se olvidaron de la escena que habían visto para pasar una mañana tranquila o para otros terminar sus deberes. Tras unos minutos el gran comedor quedo casi vacío, sin contar al director, Harry, la subdirectora, Sirius, snape, Hermione, ron, Neville, Draco, Blaize, Nott y parkinson.

-por favor chicos es necesario que se retiren estamos resolviendo una situación delicada-refunfuño la subdirectora, al ver a tantos chicos que no deberían estar ahí

-mi estimada profesora no es necesario creo que ellos tiene buenos motivos para estar aquí-una mirada penetrante por parte del directo era bastante perturbadora, pareciera que leyera las intenciones de cada uno e incluso las mas oscuras o secretas

-sev, quieres despertar de un vez…-se escucho como Sirius se encontraba a un lado de severus intentando que despertara, con obvio gesto de fastidio

-Sirius esta inconciente, es mejor ver si despierta con un enérvate…-sugirió Harry, aunque el ceño fruncido de su padrino no era un buen signo

-el va a despertar y no con un enérvate, no voy a permitir que me deje así con 5 meses de embarazo…severus snape si no te levantes te juro que voy a ir donde! Esto…donde la ultima novia que tuve!!!!-todos pensaron que ese grito no iba a provocar nada, pero estaban muy equivocados, pues de inmediato el profesor de pociones se encontraba sentado, mirando con el ceño fruncido al joven Sirius que tenia una socarrona sonrisa en sus labios

-ni te atrevas a ir donde esa mujer...-siseo fríamente y al hacer eso se pudo dar cuenta a quien le había hablado y donde estaba- Sirius??-su rostro era todo un poema, pues a pesar de mantener aquel rictus serio sus ojos eran un revoltijo de emociones

-si sev soy yo…-susurro suavemente, mientras acariciaba con sus suaves manos la mejilla de severus, que ante todo pronostico abrazo desesperado aquel pequeño cuerpo

-…- era tanto el dolor que sentía, tantos años en soledad y llorados por aquel amor perdido y ahora lo tenia en sus brazos, tantos años sin el amor de aquel atrevido y pícaro gryffindor habían mermado su espíritu.

-…- los alumnos que se encontraban tenían obvias caras de desconciertos, pues ver a su profesor de pociones tan susceptible, no era algo que se viera todos los días, en realidad eso no se veía nunca

-como??-fue lo único que salio con esfuerzo de la boca del pelinegro

-severus fue Harry quien trajo a Sirius de regreso y creo que es algo mas profundo de lo que te puedas imaginar, pero creo que eso es algo que debes solucionar con el y Sirius, pues no es un tema que se pueda ventilar a los cuatro vientos, pues es un tanto delicado

-ya veo…-luego de unos minutos levanto el rostro del pecho de su novio y fue recién ahí que fue conciente de aquel bulto que Sirius tenia en el vientre-ehmm Sirius yo se que ha pasado un largo tiempo en que no nos hemos visto, pero no creo que hallas podido comer donde quiera que estuvieras de ese modo…-al parecer el golpe en el suelo había matado algunas neuronas del astuto profesor

-eres un entupido severus, por merlín!!!!...severus es un niño lo que tengo aquí como se te ocurre que yo engordaría comiendo, por favor me conoces, mi figura es muy importante y además toda la actividad que teníamos por las noches no me permitiría subí…-sus palabras quedaron ahí pues un avergonzado severus le había tapado la boca con las manos

-ya entendí el concepto, querido-respondió con sarcasmo

-no seas así conmigo, entupido…-sus ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas..-que paso???-esa simple pregunta hizo recordar muchas cosas en severus cosas que quizás no serian muy buenas para su novio

-es mejor que descanses Sirius, si estas embarazado de un bebe-una mano fue a parar a aquel abultado vientre-debes descansar y no agitarte

-no soy un niño severus…-exclamo con un adorable puchero, que hizo sonreír levemente al mago que estaba delante de el

-pues para mi lo eres y creo que ahora mas pues tengo casi 39 años…-esas palabras calaron muy hondo en la mente de sirius, al cual el color se le fue del rostro

-entonces he pasado…19 años ahí??-pregunto a punto de romper en lagrimas, cosa que no era normal en el, el exceso de hormonas estaba haciendo mella en el.

-así es amor, han pasado muchas cosas, mira…-le dijo mientras lo obligaba a mirarlo y ciertamente esa mirada le dolió, pues era una mirada llena de dolor y confusión-tus amigos james y lily fueron asesinados y Remus esta desaparecido hace años, el niño que viste no es tu amigo es su hijo, se llama harry

-muertos???-pregunto con un nudo en la garganta-no me digas que fue el?!-pregunto alarmado, mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos

-recuerda que de su ultimo viaje no volvió a ser el mismo y si fue el mismo que lo mato….

-merlín!!!...ellos se amaban severus…el lo amaba…-lo ultimo fue un simple susurro que fue escuchado perfectamente por harry

-creo que lo mejor es que descanses, aun estas débil pues tu magia no debe estar estable…-Sirius ni siquiera protesto, tan solo se dejo ayudar por su novio, quien lo guió hasta sus aposentos

-creo harry que has descubierto un poco mas en tu misión verdad??-pregunto entretenido el director ante el desconcierto de sus otros alumnos

-si, veo que tengo tiempo para buscar al resto, pues mi padrino en estado no puede esforzarse…-una sonrisa afectada apareció en sus labios-si me permite director, me voy a retirar, pues no me siento muy bien…-y era verdad tanto ajetreo y uso de magia lo tenia muy agotado, pues estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse alerta, por lo cual lentamente salio del gran comedor seguido de sus amigos gryffindor, cosa que no paso desapercibida para su novio.

-miren…-hablo cansado de ser seguido- lo que hice no se los puedo decir, algunos de ustedes están relacionados y por el momento no pueden saber nada es algo que debe ocurrir con ciertas condiciones y aun no las presentan, por lo cual les pido que me dejen en paz….-lo ultimo lo siseo, antes de dar grandes zancadas en dirección contraria iba en dirección al lago

-harry afuera esta heladísimo!!!-grito alarmada la chica

-pues que muera congelado!!!!-grito fastidiado en respuesta antes de desaparecer por la puerta que daba a las planicies del colegio, cuando salio se golpeo mentalmente, pues los malos modales de su novio ya le estaban afectando…su lado sly salía a flote últimamente con mucha facilidad

Con pasos rápidos, sed dirigió al árbol que se encontraba cerca del lago, donde se sentó, pues sus piernas ya no daban, a pesar que la oscuridad acechaba ya el lugar, eso no le importaba, las cosas iban mejor de lo que esperaba, pero aun draco no le contestaba y eso si que era un problema…

-pensándolo mejor le hubiera hecho caso a hermione, hace un frió de los mil demonios..-susurro para si mientras intentaba calentar sus manos vanamente

-te han dicho que eres un cabezota???-pregunto una voz a su lado mientras le colocaba un grueso abrigo sobre los hombres

-muchas veces Draco, pero como has visto, soy así y es difícil que valla a cambiar, pero creo que eso no te molesta en lo mas mínimo dragón

-a veces me pregunto como pude caer en tus redes…

-amor, dragón solo eso…y como esta el hada???-pregunto, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de draco que se había recostado sobre su cuerpo

-algún día recordaras su nombre??-pregunto divertido draco, mientras dirigía una fugaz mirada al castillo, recordando que obligo a su pequeño bebe quedarse dentro de la habitación junto a su adorada mascota

-tu lo has dicho algún día, pero por el momento ese día aun no ha llegado…-susurro sobre el oído del sly

-ha..harry….-exclamó entrecortado al sentir aquel escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo

-has pensado lo que te pregunte??-pregunto mas serio, pero sin dejar de hablarle en el odio

-pues si….-respondió mientras un adorable sonrojo se extendía por sus níveas mejillas

-y que has pensado??-pregunto el pelinegro, mientras que con sus manos recorría la espalda del rubio

-pues si…-fue un susurro casi imperceptible, pero que fue escuchado con gran regocijo

-no es necesario ahora o de inmediato, puedo valerme por el momento solo….esperare hasta que tu estés listo, mi amor

-…-desde que había comenzado su relación las reacciones de harry lo habían desconcertado muchas veces y esta era una de ellas, pues ponía ante todo a el, antes de si mismo…muy pocas personas habían hecho eso por el…ese gry estaba llegando mas allá de l que pensaba…estaba tan ensimismado, que no se fijo que harry se había levantado, hasta que este lo levantó en brazos-harry!!!!

-mi querida serpiente, no te pongas así, puedo esperar hasta el fin de la humanidad, solo me importa que tu estés cómodo

-…-no recibió palabra alguna si no un tierno y ansioso beso por parte de su rubio

**En alguno de los pasillos del castillo**

-Za-Zabini se que estas ahí, así que no te esfuerces por escaparte –"_maldición por que tendré que ponerme tan nervioso cuando el esta cerca?!" –_se preguntaba interiormente el pelirrojo mientras era observado por unos enigmáticos ojos

-…-"_al parecer no le soy tan indiferente, como pensaba…esa turbación en sus ojos, ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas…como adoro tener una perfecta vista nocturna, me deleito con esta maravilla de la naturaleza…pero que pecas mas adorable...adorable?!...creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Pansy me esta afectando, aunque esa simple palabra le calza como anillo al dedo…es tan perfecto, ni una veela se le compara, su cabello pelirrojo sus ojos color azul cielo, ese cuerpo que esta como merlín quiere…y esa virginidad que no ha perdido con nadie..Merlín!!!!! Me quieres matar por estas imágenes mentales??!!!_

_-_Zabini no puedes estar merodeando estos pasillos…-"_por que me mira tanto??!!!...me esta poniendo nervioso…siento que me desnuda con la mirada…maldición?!" _y sin poder evitarlo su sonrojo aumento notoriamente para la dichosa y pervertida mente del otro chico, que lo miraba sin poder evitarlo bobamente

-maldita sea Zabini!!-despotrinco completamente sonrojado el pelirrojo antes de salir lo mas rápido posible del campo visual del castaño, tras tan bochornoso encuentro

-serás mió Ronald Weasley veras todos mis encantos en acción, pues ya me canse de mandarte indirectas….-siseo triunfante antes de partir a su sala común a idear un profundo plan de conquista y seducción

**En otro pasillo del castillo**

**-**…-Quizás eran cosas suyas, pero extrañamente se sentía observado e incluso, aunque muy improbable devorado por algunos ojos, se sentía demasiado nervioso y eso se podía ver en el amplio sonrojo que adornaba sus acaneladas mejillas por lo cual apresuro sus pasos a la torre Gryffindor, sin pensar que aquello causaba inimaginables reacciones en otro chico que se encontraba escondido en alguna de las aulas de aquel pasillo poco transitado

_-_…-"_definitivamente te favoreció el verano mi querido Neville, ya veras todo lo que has causado en mi desde la primera vez que me dirigiste la palabra…"_

Flash back

-eh… disculpa…-escucho una dulce voz venir de sus espalda, por lo cual un poco curioso se volteo, topándose con un chico mucho mas bajito que el, un poco subido de peso, pero con un aire de total inocencia ajustado al aspecto adorable que le daban sus mejillas redondeadas y sonrojadas, aquella imagen lo dejo completamente turbado

-…-

-me podrías alcanzar ese libro de pociones que esta allá arriba…es que no lo alcanzo…-susurro, mientras desviaba los ojos totalmente avergonzado por haberle pedido aquello a otro chico, mas encima de sly y sin tartamudear

-uhm

Fin flash back

-…-"_desde esa vez no he dejado de pensare en ti y querer conocerlo todo de ti, pero ya no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados, estamos a algunos meses del fin de curso y no voy a permitir que salgas de este colegio soltero mi querido neville o dejo de llamarme Theodore Lancelote Nott"_

**En el ****despacho del profesor de pociones**

-es mejor que te tomes esta poción amor, has llorado mucho y te puede hacer, como al bebe-sugirió severus preocupado, mientras ayudaba a su pareja a beber aquella poción que le permitiría dormir, pues luego de varias horas de lamentar la suerte de sus amigos y la propia, lo mejor era que descansara, pues solo habían pasado unas horas desde que había regresado y no quería perderlo, tras tantos años de haberlo dado por perdido

-esta vez no será nada fácil…-se prometió para si mismo mientras acaricia uno de los mechones sueltos de sirius que ya se había dormido gracias a la formula, sosteniendo protectoramente su vientre

-un hijo….-fuel el ultimo susurro de Severus antes que el sueño y todas las emociones que tenia dentro de su corazón le vencieran y cayera rendido por el sueño

_Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

simbología

-abc-conversaciones

"_abc"_- pensamientos

_Abc_ -cosas escritas

**abc** -parsel

(_abdc_) -comentarios mios

Advertencias: slash, MPEG, lemonm, yuri/ fem slash

-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los 12 alados: La leyenda renace

Capitulo IV: Investigación

La Aparición de Sirius Black era algo muy extraño para la gran mayoría, pues aquel joven se tenia conocido era de la misma generación de Snape, pero el tiempo en el no había pasado, seguía teniendo la apariencia de un muchacho de no mas de 18 años, un simple adolescente embarazado, eso había causado gran revuelo en la escuela al día siguiente, ya que los que no se habían enterado a esas horas ya eran conocedores de todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en el gran comedor. Y muchos de ellos estaban preocupados y no por quien apareció, si no a quien se refería y las consecuencias que eso podría traer, pero había uno en especial que tenía otro tipo de preocupaciones en la cabeza.

-Harry…

-…-

-harry….

-…

-maldición!!! Harry James Potter de un a vez me vas a contestar o te juro que te hechizo!!!-grito encolerizada Hermione a un lado de el , mientras iban de camino al gran comedor para desayunar.

-…-el moreno se detuvo ante la mirada de sus amigos y algunos alumnos, se dio vuelta, dedicándole una mirada bastante perturbadora, cualquiera que lo mirara, diría que estaba loco-si te crees capaz….lánzalo-siseo, dirigiendo nuevamente sus pasos al gran comedor, aquella escena había dejado a sus amigos bastantes sorprendidos y porque no decirlo asustados, ya que les costo algunos minutos salir de su estupor y seguir al moreno a desayunar.

El chico que vivió entro como demonio al gran comedor, asustando a mas de algún alumno, al parecer no había tenido buena noche y no estaba de humor, pero nada evito que se dirigiera a la mesa de los slytherin causando mas de un escalofrió por la mirada y el aura que llevaba, se parecía amucho al príncipe o incluso peor.

-Potter…estas que asustas…-exclamo Draco, mientras lo miraba sentarse delante de el

-a decir verdad no dormí y esta es mi forma de no quedarme dormido…aunque cuando me vi en el espejo hasta yo me di miedo…tengo una cara….

-aterradora Potter, te lo puedo asegurar, creo que muchos hubieran preferido no haberse levantado de sus camas a haberse topado contigo por alguno de los pasillos, así cualquiera pensaría que eres una serpiente

-gracias por el cumplido…Zabini…

-y cual es el motivo de que tengas esta cara?-pregunto directo al grano el rubio mientras se servia su desayuno

-a decir verdad estuve pensando en varias cosas relacionadas a cierto hecho que a ti te concierte dragón, pero no es eso exactamente, son otras cosas también involucradas, pero que deben ser solucionadas rápidamente, ya que antes de fin del curso debemos estar todos…-comento el gry, mientras miraba distraído la comida de la mesa de las serpientes

-quieres que entienda eso, potter?

-a decir verdad yo entendía perfectamente, a pesar de que existe cierta información que no poseo-afirmo Theo, mientras tomaba un poco de leche

-viste Dragón, incluso Theodore que no posee toda la información como tu, me entendió, tu eres el de las calificaciones perfectas…bueno, me tendrán que disculpar caballeros mi mesa me llama, mi comida me llama…-dando una reverencia se despidió de las serpientes volviendo a su misma cara de loco.

-realmente que entendiste Theo, pues yo no entendí mucho que digamos…y como lodito es bastante confuso

-miren lo que dijo fue algo así, el asunto que Draco tiene con Harry, tiene otros puntos relacionados, pero no directamente, me refiero no son causa o consecuencia del mismo, tiene una importancia similar y debe encontrarles una situación a pesar de no tener aun una idea clara de cómo hacerlo, y según lo ultimo que dijo, es una especia de grupo que debe estar completo para finales de curso, quizás para su total funcionamiento…

-realmente le entendiste…-susurro con una ceja levantada el rubio, mientras miraba por algunos minutos al moreno que miraba asesinamente a todos los alumnos que se acercaban cerca de la comida que se encontraba dentro de su alcance.

-espero saber pronto aquellos puntos…Harry…

--------------------------------------------

Con Harry

-"_las probabilidades de encontrar un alado son nulas, ya que mis poderes como alado son muy errantes, lo que provoca inestabilidad, dentro del propio castillo, sumado a las protecciones que tiene el castillo, dificulta aun mas esta situación, pero debo tener a los 5 antes de finales de curso, pues en esas fechas los niveles mágicos en la atmósfera serán lo suficientemente poderosos para resistir aquel tipo de conjuro…-_frunce el ceño sin notar que cierta aura lo envuelve, haciéndolo brillar levemente-_pero si considero que por el momento hay dos sumisos, las probabilidades de que la cantidad de sumisos aumente es mayor, por los roces…pero la sexta pareja no esta por estos lugares, solamente se quienes son, pero no se donde están y no hay hechizo para rastrear a un alado, ni siquiera para rastreara un persona que jamás has visto….y no puedo pedir ayuda, eso seria muy sospechoso, ya que debo medir mis pasos a cualquier precio…mmm significa que debería inventar un tipo de hechizo capaz de rastrear a un alado sumiso, eso seria mas fácil ya que solo hay 6 y el hechizo solo podria detectar 5 antes, pero antes de eso, debo investigar en profundidad los hechizos de rastreo, sin contar que debo entrenar mis habilidades…realmente me esta complicando todo esto, pero debo pensar positivamente…si solo sale bien hasta final de curso, podré volver a estar con mi padre…aunque no se…esto del estudio me va a tomar mucho tiempo…pedir ayuda a Hermione no seria lo indicado…-_se levanto sin ser conciente del revuelo que estaba causando y comenzó a caminar a la entrada del gran comedor –_pero ella se pondría a preguntar y a la larga seria muy difícil, con Ron no puedo contar, es muy despistado…solo me queda hacerlo solo…SOLO!!!-_gritaba en su mente mientras se agarraba la cabeza desesperado-aunque quizás así subo mis notas…bueno, algo bueno debo sacar del hecho de reducir mi vida a el colegio, la biblioteca, y el entrenamiento…realmente me quedare sin sin vida…ahora lo que tengo que hacer es ir a la biblioteca, debo aprovechar el tiempo lo mas rápido posible no puedo permitir que Voldemort se aproveche, ese cara de serpiente ya va a ver quien es Harry Potter el chico que vivió…-susurro triunfante, mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca.

En la mesa común de Gryffindor

-haz notado lo extraño que esta Harry?-pregunto Hermione mientras veía como su amigo se iba con cara de psicópata a quien sabe que lugar

-lo he notado, incluso antes que tu, y es de antes, pero no se…creo que desde el día de san Valentin cuando desapareció, creo que desde ahí.,..siento algo extraño cuando estoy cerca de el…-respondió serio, mientras veía al moreno desaparecer

-no estarás enamorado y confundes las cosas?

-…-la cara del pelirrojo era de completo estupor-me puedes decir como se te puede pasar esa estupida idea en esa mente de biblioteca!!!...por favor mujer…que te pasa!!-grito indignado, levantándose de la mesa y saliendo furioso del gran comedor, movimiento que no fue desaprovechado para la vista de cierta serpiente

-y ahora que le pasa a este…-dijo totalmente sorprendida la castaña, mirando sin comprender la salida de su amigo pelirrojo

-Hermione, creo que aun te falta conocer a tus amigos…

-Neville

-así es Hermione, no por ser la chica con mejores calificaciones eres la mas asertiva en ese tipo de cosas…-afirmo sonriente, mientras salía del gran comedor

-que tiene todos hoy?-pregunto la chica extrañada mientras seguía comiendo

En el despacho de pociones

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, se encontraba con el cuerpo entumecido, pero sentía que había dormido mucho, lentamente se sentó y se fijo que estaba en una cama…no reconocía para nada donde estaba…todo de color oscuro realmente era un lugar bastante desagradable para cualquier persona joven y mas embarazado.

-este lugar es deprimente…

-que mal que no te guste, es mi habitación…-escucho una voz, pero no podía ver su interlocutor

-severus!!!!...deberías comprender mi situación estoy embarazado, esta habitación me deprime a mi y al bebe..cierto bebe?-le pregunto mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre-el opina lo mismo…

-esta bien, pero mejor desayuna, yo ahora tengo clases…

-clase de pociones, deben quedarte como anillo al dedo

a decir verdad soy el terror de casi todos los alumnos, peor bueno, me lo gane a pulso…-

-lo dices como si fuera todo un merito…a que hora vuelves?-pregunto mirando con cara de perrito abandonado

-vuelvo a la hora del almuerzo, así que te tendré que dejar solo…

-ya veo…

-cuando vuelva me preguntas lo que quieras, esta bien?-le dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, lo mas increíble es que ya se notaba distinto su rostro al tener al chico que amaba a su lado a pesar de que este aparentaba solo 18 años..se sentía como un pedofilo..

-esta bien, yo y el bebe esperaremos a papa…-afirmo como niño pequeño, mientras empezaba a comer su desayuno

-bueno nos vemos..-susurro, mientras veía por ultima vez al moreno antes de irse, aun no podía creer que estaba ahí, y no se iba a ir, que era real y que tendría una familia con la persona que había amado, así siguió caminando hasta llegar a unos metros de la mazmorra cuando recordó exactamente lo que había sucedido el día anterior y un muy leve sonrojo se extendió por sus pálidas mejillas-ya vera el que se atreva a decir algo…no sobrevivirá…-susurro mientras una mirada de psicópata se instalaba en su rostro.

Así las clases de la mañana pasaron si sobresaltos hasta llegar la hora del almuerzo donde nuevamente harry desapareció tras tragar, para ir a la biblioteca y Ron también trago, aunque era normal en el, para dirigirse quien sabe a que lugar.

Así que Severus tuvo que ir a sus aposentos para explicarle todo a su amado, fue una larga muy larga tarde para el, ya que tuvo que recordar cosas muy dolorosas para que Sirius pudiera entender todo lo que había sucedido en esos 19 años, además de las cosas malas que el había hecho, resultado un novio no muy feliz, por lo malo que le había hecho a su ahijado, es decir problemas.

Pero considerando la diferencia de edad y la experiencia que había ganado para ganarse a las personas logro tranquilizar a su novio y tener un momento de paz como deseaba.

Y así paso una relativa tranquila semana, sin contar que Harry ni se veía si no era en la biblioteca, Ron andaba en extraños pasos según Hermione, pero según el pelirrojo eran paranoias de la chica, ya que el podía tener la vía que el quisiera y no necesariamente le tenia que contar todo, siendo apoyado por el moreno, resultado la chica se enojo con ellos.

Y así paso otras semana, sin olvidar al pobre de Draco que había sido casi olvidado por su novio, pero el era Draco Lucius Malfoy y nadie lo dejaba restándole importancia, el se enteraría quien era el…no por nada su apellido era de temer…o si…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Los 12 alados la leyenda renace

Capitulo 5: Responsabilidad

Las advertencias de Malfoy no se debian tomar a la ligera y Potter estaba colmando su paciencia a pasos agigantados, pues le habia advertido a la semana de su extraño comportamiento, pero esto ya era ridiculo, pues ese gryffindor con complejo de heroe, no se veìa ni para comer, es como si cualquier cosa fuera mas importante que Draco Lucius Malfoy y eso no lo iba a permitir, tras aguantar el caprichoso comportamiendo de su nuevo novio, pues el habia accedido a su peticion y a cambio recibia la completa desprecocupacion del otro por mas de dos semanas.

La hora del almuerzo habia llegado cuando vio como Potter, que se notaba mas palido, guardaba una gran cantidad de camida en un bolso para realmente desaparecer por la puerta del comedor, ahi encontro su oportunidad para seguirlo. El moreno luego de haber salido del gran comedor inicio una caminara de varias vueltas antes de llegar a la biblioteca de la cual saco una gran cantidad de libros, luego paso a la lucheria a dejar un mensaje a quien sabe, pues su semblante seguia siendo serio, aunque en sus ojos demostraba una extraño brillo. Finalmente llegaron al sexto piso, donde entro por la puerta multiproposito y lo odio, pues como no sabia en que estaba pensando Potter para invocarla no podria entrar donde el estuviera, pero en la cena no se escaparia. Ya que no estaba dispuesto a usar a su mascota para hablar con ese desalmado, eso si que no. refunfuñando se dirigio a la sala comun de las serpientes.

Por el otro lado Harry estaba totalmente concentrado en el libro de hechizos avanzados, de defensa y ataque, los estaba aprendiendo mayoritariamente para estimular sus poderes de alado, pues se le hacian mucho mas faciles, ademas que en aquella sala podia tener extendidas sus alas que tenian un color mucho mas saludable y aceptable y mostraban el indicio del crecimiento de sus plumas. Le emocionaba que sus poderes pudiera aumentar, pero aunque aprendiera los hechizos necesarios, el requerimientoi magico aun iba mas alla de sus habilidades actules, por lo cual sabia que pronto deberia unirse a Draco, aunque en ese punto tambien tenia problemas pues la investigacion y entrenamiento lo habian absorbido por completo, por lo cual su tiempo con Draco se habia vuelto en cero.

-Sin olvidar que me siguio hasta aca, no es que me agrade, pero debo excluirme, sin contar que lo amo, es una pieza importante y uno de los sumisos, asi que debo mejorar nuestra relacion, por lo cual creo que seria muy pertinente hablarle de mi situacion actual sin ocultar nada, aunque podria ser complicado, demonios...-abatido dejo su entrenamiento, lo mejor era hablar esa misma noche con el rubio, asi que redujo sus alas y salio de la sala multipropositos para dirigirse al gran comedor, pues ya era hora de cenar.

A pesar de sentirse molido y el dolor en su espalda a niveles casi insoportables, pues no habia dejado sanar el golpe en su espalda. Tenia obligaciones con el rubio que no habia cumplido y que debia aclarar. MUchas de las miradas del gran comedor estaban sobre el, pues se habia corrido el rumor que habia terminado con el rubio o que lo estaba engañando o quizas que otro rumor. Como odiaba los rumores de esa escuela, eran mas corrosivos que un crucio.

Las miradas que recibio de la mesa de las serpientes no lo intimidaron, pues el ya se habia acostumbrado a esas miradas, pero que se las dedicaran tampoco era bueno.

-Necesito hablar con Malfoy-Debia mantener la formalidad por sus actos y cierta frialdad en su palabras, debia demostrarle que no lo intimidaban.

-Estas hablando conmigo-Su siseo era mas cortante de lo normal, eso implicaba que estaba furioso.

-Me refiero en privado, si es que aun cuento con ese privilegio de tu parte-Si rechazaba se mataria ahi mismo y sus planes se irian al demonio y todo lo que ello implicaba.

-Solo porque debemos aclarar ciertas cosas-Su mirada endurecida no lo intimido, si no lo hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Si el rubio estaba pidiendo explicaciones indicaba que no estaba todo perdido.

-Claro y eso es lo que iba a hacer- Le dijo mientras que lo tomaba de la mano como si nada, aunque el rubio no se resistio en lo mas minimo. Lo guio fuera del gran comedor, exactamente a las afueras del castillo a la orilla del lago.

-Explicate ahora-Exigio el rubio soltandose bruscamente. No iba a admitir que extrañaba la calida mano del ojiverde, ni aquellos ojos verdes, tendria que recibir muchos crucios para pensar en admitirlo.

-Mi comportamiento tiene completa relacion con la leyenda de los alados...dejame terminar-le dijo cuando vio indicios de replica-Yo active esa antigua magia el dia de San valentin, mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo si lo haz notado, es por la liberacion de esta magia, para qu pueda utilizarla he estado estudiando y practicando muchos hechizos, los cuales me son mas faciles de aprender y ejecutar, pero para poder adquirir el total de mi poder como alado dominante, necesito realizar el enlace de union con mi pareja, que seria mi compañero sumiso-Le incomodaba hablar de susmisos y dominantes con el rubio, pues no sabia exactamente como este podria reaccionar.-Ademas sin este enlace puedo encontrar otros sumisos fuera de los parametros del castillo, no podria volver a hacer algo como lo de mi padrino en mi condicion actual, pero es la verdad, siento haberte dejado de lado, pero aunque hallas escuchado mis argumentos no quieres seguir conmigo, lo puedo entender completamente-No podia forzarlo, pues el mismo habia detonado aquella magia y no el rubio.

-¿Como? pero ¿Tu me necesitas, verdad?-Pregunto dudoso el rubio ante las palabras del moreno

-Draco-Le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y lo miraba directamente a los ojos-Yo no interferiria tu felcidad, por cosas que yo decidi que no te consulte y te involucre, yo podria buswcar otras soluciones a este problema, tu eres una persona libre que pro mas que ame no puedo obligar a hacer cosas que no quiere, pues no estaria velando por tu felicidad-le dijo serio y sin titubear.

-Aquellas palabras descolocaron al rubio y lo hicieron sonrojar, la trasparencia del moreno lo descolocaba completamente- Eres muya bierto con tus sentimientos-Sentia la cara arder por lo cual esquivo la mirada del gry- Tu forma de pensar y actuar me confunde, pero decidi estar a tu lado, tan solo no me apartes, ya que siento que soy un estorbo-Dijo un poco inseguro de sus propias palabras.

-Tu apoyo es todo lo que necesito para seguir adelante- Le confeso mientras tomaba su rostro, para que lo mirara y para unir sus labios en un demandante beso, que los dejo sin aliento y al rubio aun más sonrojado.

-¿Te parece si volvemos al comedor? Quiero hacer algunas preguntas a tus amigos-Le comento mientras entraban al gran comedor siendo el centro de atencion, incluso sentados en la mesa de las serpientes, los cuales no se encontraban tan comodos por tanta atención.-Creo que aun no soy bienvenido en estos lugares-Dijo entretenido, con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo has adivinado perfectamente Potter-Dijo serio Zabini.

-Ya veo, pero tuve mis motivos los cuales ya fueron discutidos con su rubio amigo, ahora podriamos decir que estamos en cierto acuerdo con el-Dijo bastante contento.

-No me convences-Siseo Zabini mirandolo con sus pardos ojos.

-Blaize sus argumentos fueron lo suficientemente consistentes para mi-Hablo resuelto el rubio.

-...-La mirada de Blaize y Theo estaban sobre el rubio analizando si sus palabras eran completamente ciertas-Esta bien, por esta vez haz ganado Potter-

-Espero que este tipo de altercados no vuelvan a ocurir- AnuncioNott sin despegar sus ojos azules de los verdes de Harry.

-También espero lo mismo-Secundo el moreno-Pero a parte de venir a resolver problemas diplomaticos entre casas, venia a adquirir cierto tipo de informacion que ustedes seran muy amables de proporcionarme Theodore y Blaize- Sentenció el moreno con una sonrisa retadora en el rostro.

-¿Que tipo de información?-Pregunto no muy seguro Nott por la extraña actitud del gryffindor.

-¿A ustedes les atrae un pelirrojo y un desastre en pociones?-Comento como si fuera la pregunta mas comun y trivial del mundo.

-...-La cara de sorpresa estaba plasmada completamente en Blaize y mas disimulada en Nott.

-A eso le llamo respuestas contundentes-dijo Harry mas para si que para los chicos que no eran capacez de salir de su estupor de haber sido descubiertos por aquel chico.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó extrañado el rubio.

-Mi rubia serpiente es solo cosa de ver su reacción es más de lo que esperaba-Le comentó a la vez que se servía algo de la mesa de las serpientes.

-¿Como lo sabes?-preguntaron ambos chicos extremadamente serios.

-De primera no lo niegan, asi que asumo la afirmacion de mi insinuación y en segundo lugar no soy tan despistado como todo el mundo piensa-Expuso como si nada, mientras jugaba con una de las manos del rubio.

-No debes comentarlo con nadie Potter-Dijo serio Blaize

-Ese tipo de información no saldrá de mi boca, solo necesitaba confirmarlo nada más. Yo no moveré un dedo por ustedes, mejor dicho desde ninguna postura, pues considero que deben luchar y ganarselo ustedes mismos. Ahora si me lo permiten debo ir a ver ciertos asuntos-Comentó mientras se disponía a abandonar la mesa.

-¿Vuelves a los mismo?-Pregunto cansino el rubio.

-Debo seguir en ello por el momento, pues debo cumplir mis objetivos a corto plazo para que lo que se viene, asi que me retiro-Se despidió con una leve reverencia saliendo de inmediato del gran comedor.

-Se lo tenían guardado¿No?-Habló un poco disgustado el rubio.

-Esperabamos avanzar un poco antes de hablarlo contigo, pero Potter nos dejo al descubierto antes de lo previsto como pudiste apreciar-Admitió Blaize pensativo.

-Entonces tengo que hacerme a la idea que es . ¿Y han hecho algo?-Pregunto.

-Así como hacer algo como lo de Potter, nuestro es mas sutil, para no asustarlos-Expuso Nott.

-¿Que tan sutiles segun ustedes?-Esa palabra sutil en Theo podría significar un movimiento que solo una de las personas mas observadoras podría percibir, pero ¿En Blaize también?

-Simplemente los hemos merodeado, aun no sabemos como acercarnos tan abiertamente, sin contar que uno de ellos es sumamente inseguro y el otro un ferreo enemigo de los Slytherin.-

-Me sorprende de ti Blaize, tu siempre has sido seguro para inciar tus conquistas-Agregó con una sonrisa divertida.

-No te burles Draco, pero en este caso es diferente. El no es como los demás y es ahí que no quiero cometer un error, que podría costar todos mis avances posibles.-Argumentó molesto.

-Palabras demasiado serias en tu boca, querido amigo.-

-Argh!, no se puede hablar contigo-Fastidiado se levanto de la mesa y se fue, aunque algo había llamado su atención minutos antes, por la sonrisa boba que se reflejaba en su rostro levemente.

-Esta vez la cosa es diferente Draco, no deberías insistir tanto-Comentó Draco.

-No creo que se alla ido por lo que dije, tan solo fue una excusa para seguir el pelirrojo y que yo me sintiera mal-Respondió indignado

-Mejor sera que me retire-

-Eso, abandona la zona de batalla-Finalizó austeramente el rubio para comenzar a comer con violencia, pero sin olvidar sus modales.

Ante ello Nott simplemente negó con la cabeza. Draco simplemente estaba molesto de no haberse dado cuenta y que Potter lo hubiera concluido antes que el. Que predecible era su rubio amigo.

Quizas Potter podría tener algo de razon, quizás la forma en que estaban llevando su estilo de acercamiento estaba siendo desapercibido, probablemente eso implicaría un cambio de perspectiva en sus movimientos.

_o_o_

Como detestaba cuando Draco se ponía burlezco e insistente, llegaba a ser desesperante, pero en esta ocación le habia permitido abrir los ojos. El era conocido entre las serpientes por ser un chico muy seguro y hábil en métodos de conquista, quizás si utilizaba esas maniobras de forma diferente el pelirrojo se fijaría ene l. Podría ser que las cosas dieran un vuelco a su favor.

_O_O_

Harry después de haber solucionado el problema con su rubio novio debía seguir con su busqueda, pues sentía que estaba cerca de encontrarla, aunque debía procurar no dejar a Draco de lado, eso podría implicar un quiebre en su relación lo que sería desastroso para el y en un segundo lugar desastroso para su plan.

-Cualquier cosa mal calculada puede implicar un desastre, esto de prevenir los pro y los contra es problematico-Se dijo fastidiado, caminado en dirección a la sala común, necesitaba descansar4 y eso era lo que iba hacer.

_O_O_

Cuando Hermione había insinuado que quizás estaba enamorado se había escandalizado completamente, pues el no podía estarlo, aunque la chica había hecho el comentario justo cuando estaba analizando aquella posibilidad, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, pues sin Harry para poder hablar y Hermione argumentando cosas sin sentido realmente lo desconcertaba todas las cosas que podía llegar a pensar y no es que fueran tontas y banales, si no la profundidad de estas era lo que lo atormentaba, por lo cual había pensado que quizás evitando cualquier contacto con las serpientes las cosas resultarían, pero que equivocado estaba, el simple hecho de no verlo fue peor que el problema, pues pensaba todo el día en el y ya estaba cansado, ya que una cosa era asumir que te gustaba una serpiente, la cual era un hombre y mas encima del circulo interno, pero no podía olvidar el hecho de que el, como Ron Weasley era el sexto de lso hijos, sin grandes logros ni atractico, ¿Cuál podrían ser sus posibilidades ante todo aquello?, realmente todo lo veía demasiado negro, pero si toda su vida haz crecido recibiendo lo que ya no es util para otros, ¿Por qué serías el primero en recibir algo de ese calibre de alguien así? Realmente cosas tan buenas nole sucedían a personas como él, eso sería irreal, pero sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que lo ilusionaban. Pensaba caminando distraídamente por los pasillos del castillo sin saber que alguien miraba su rostro meláncolico.

-Será mejor que deje de pensar en esto no saco nada, solo sentirme peor, debería hablar con Harry, aunque ya ni se le vé, todos me han dejado botado, Tsk, paa que quiero enemigos con lso amigos que tengo-Se dijo para si mientars entraba a la sala común.

Al día siguiente después de haber descansando como debñia, Harry siguió practicando, sin olvidar de visitar por algunos minutos a su novio, las cosas no se podían volver a complicar a ese nivel, aunque en esos momentos estaba más preocupado de aquel hechizo, el cual por alguna razón no estaba funcionando. Se encontraba furioso por los pocos resultados satisfactorios, que inconcientemente desplegó sus alas y repitió el hechizo, que si funcionó en esta ocasión cambiando el color de sus ojos a un profundo color dorado.

La sala en la cual se encontraba desaparecio de su campo visual, pues se dio cuenta que podìa ver una casa en medio de un bosque, era un casa pequeña que se veìa acogedora, al siguiente segundo se dio cuenta que se encontraba dentro de la casa y lo que vió lo dejó sorprendido. Había un hombre rubio platinado muy parecido a Draco y junto a el un hombre mas pequeño y menudo, que en esos momentos se veía palido y enfermo. El cual tenía el cabello de un castaño claro y unos ojos color dorado.

-Remus debes comer lo suficiente, ahora tu salud esta mas delicada-Le dijo el rubio

-Lo sé Lucius, pero mi esta se complicado por mi condición, además mi lobo no se encuentra muy a gusto en esta situación, extraña a nuestro primer hijo traer uno nuevo no lo calmara-le dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-Entiendo, pero tu sabes el porque de todo esto-

-Para proteger a Draco, lo se, era necesario, pero no deja de doler-dijo Abatido.

-No solo por el nos encontramos aquí en Irlanda, si no también por tu seguridad amor-

Fue lo ultimo que escuchó y vió antes decaer sentado y exsahusto en el piso de la habitación en el castillo.

-Eso era lo que faltaba al hechizo, poder, pero más importante es que descubrí al sumiso y al dominante faltantes, aunque no esperaba que fueran cercanos a Draco. Por el momento solo yo debo manejar esta información, lo mejor sera partir lo antes posible, ya que el hombre llamado remus no se veía muy bien. Debo actuar pronto-Se dijo resuleto escondiendo sus alas y saliendo en dirección a la oficina del director.

Las cosas resultaron mejor de lo que esperabaq, aunque el director no hizo muchas preguntas, su permiso de viajar habia sido otorgado, aunqu eel inconveniente era el tiempo, debía estar en una semana en el castillo. Naca impediría sus objetivos, así que esa misma noche partió solo avisando a Ron, pues el era su amigo a pesar del distanciamiento que habían sufrido. Tras eso salió de los terrenos de Hogwart y desapareció en medio de la noche.

-¿No deberia haberle avisado a su novio que ami? Esto podría traerme problemas innecesarios-Se preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo antes de quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente nadie notó la ausencia de Potter en el desayuno hasta iniciadas las clases, fue ahí que comenzó la extraña semana del pelirrojo, pues comenzó siendo acosado por el rubio que exigía saber el paradero del moreno.

-¿Donde esta Potter? weasley te aconsejo que me lo digas por las buenas- Advirtio intimidante.

-Si que me dejaste en grandes problemas-Se dijo no muy seguro por la mirada de la rubia serpiente.

Continuara.

La cosa es asi, despues muchos meses vuelvo a actulizar. No prometo actulizar el proximo mes, pues quizas no suceda, pero estoy tratando de traer aunque sea el avance de dos historias pro mes, asi que tenganme paciencia, ya que este era el mas atrasado, espero que les guste el capi y como va a empezar a ponerse interesante las relaciones entre los chicos

Matta ne


	6. Chapter 6

Los doce alados la leyenda renace

Capitulo VI:

-Respóndeme de una buena ves Weasley-Ordeno furioso el rubio. Había acorralado al pelirrojo a la salida de la biblioteca, ya que no veía a Potter desde hace 2 días el cual tampoco había dado señales de vida.

-Malfoy, para serte sincero, Harry no me dijo a donde se dirigía, tan solo me comunico que se iba ausentar por una semana de la escuela, es lo único que me dijo…no sé porque no te lo haya dicho, pero a mí solo me lo dijo, pues lo vi cuando arreglaba un bolso con su ropa…-Exclamo algo preocupado el pelirrojo de su vida, pues el rubio se veía totalmente furioso y él no quería ser la victima de aquella furia.

-Tsk, maldito Potter…-Siseo molesto, mientras se iba dejando a un asustado pelirrojo, que se alegraba de haber salido airoso de aquella tensa situación

-Harry, deberías pensar en tu relación con Malfoy…-exclamo abatido, mientras caminaba distraído a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Ron caminaba melancólico, ya que desde que Había reconocido lo que sentía, sus pensamientos eran confusos y negativos, sentía que no valía la pena hacerse ilusiones por algo que sería imposible, ya que en primer lugar eran de casas enemigas, el era de la familia Weasley conocida como la familia numerosa y pobre, además de que como era el hermano menor recibía siempre las sobras de sus hermanos, solo lo usado, solo lo que alguien ya no necesitaba, así que pensar en querer algo de ese nivel para sí, era un anhelo tan hermoso, que llegaba a doler, pues había que era imposible, el no valía nada, no tenia formas de poder llegar a ese chico que le había robado el corazón y sus sueños. Sin quererlo sus pensamientos lo habían llevado a una zona donde habían salas desocupadas y vacías, un lugar perfecto para sacar un poco el dolor que sentía su corazón desde hace tanto tiempo.

Tranquilamente se aventuro a una de las aulas vacías, juntando las puertas, pues no recordaba donde se encontraba esa parte en el castillo, pero tampoco le preocupada, en realidad pocas cosas lo hacían como su corazón. Se sentó cerca de la ventana mirando el ocaso, ya estaba atardeciendo pronto seria la hora de comer, pero no tenia ánimos de nada, tan solo de quedarse ahí, solo con sus pensamientos. Estaba tan absorto mirando el bosque que no se había dado cuenta que sus pensamientos negativos habían iniciado un llanto silencioso, que tan solo buscaba consolar su corazón, su vida y el destino que le había tocado. Sabía que no podía culpar a sus padres, ya que ellos le habían entregado todo lo que podían, pero a veces pensaba que quizás, si no hubiera nacido sus padres tendrían menos problemas, ya que él no era inteligente o bueno en los deportes como sus hermanos, así que simplemente no valía la pena.

-Simplemente soy un mediocre…lo mejor hubiera sido que no hubiera nacido, así mis padres tendrían menos problemas para mantenernos…ni siquiera puedo retribuirle algo a mi familia o a alguien, no tengo nada para ser valorado…-susurro con profundo dolor aumentando la intensidad de sus lagrimas.

-En esto te equivocas…-Escucho una conocida voz a sus espaldas.

-Zabini!-Exclamo sorprendido, sin recordar que su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas y sonrojado-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto incomodo de que aquel chico hubiera escuchado sus lamentos.

-Te seguí- Respondió como si nada, acercándose lentamente al pelirrojo que no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Seguirme?-Pregunto estupefacto-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto con hilo de voz, ya que el solo verlo aumentaba el dolor en su pecho.

-Hablar contigo-Respondió serio, a pesar de que tenía unas ganas de ir y abrazar a Ron, sus ojos demostraban tanto dolor y soledad

-Si no te has dado cuenta, eso estamos haciendo-Respondió molesto esquivando la mirada parda.

-Estoy hablando en serio Ron, tengo que hablar algo muy serio contigo, pues ya me aburrí de esperar que te dieras cuenta de lo que pretendía-Expuso con seriedad acercándose algunos pasos

-…-Ron no respondió, pues sabía que si hablaba su voz temblaría. Tan solo se quedo sentado, esperando las palabras de Blaize.

-Quizás lo que diga, te parezca extraño, por varias razones, entre ellas ser parte de casas enemigas, quizás condición social u otras cosas, pero esto va mucho mas allá de eso, y ese tipo de cosas no me importan, ya que lo que siento es aun mas importante para dejarme llevar por simples condiciones externas- Sonrió levemente al tener la completa atención del pelirrojo, pero aquella mirada tan dolida le molestaba- Ron quiero decir…que me gustas e incluso podría decir que estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo-Soltó lo más seguro que pudo.

-¿Ah?-Fue lo único que pudo decir el pelirrojo, pues había quedado totalmente impactado de lo que había escuchado, no podía ser que sus sueños se podrían hacer realidad -¿Qué tu qué?-Pregunto intentando digerir aquellas palabras que tanto había ansiado.

-Te amo Ronald Weasley-Fue lo de dijo nuevamente el moreno dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-Mientes…-Susurro con dolor el pelirrojo, mientras nuevas lágrima salían de sus ojos. No podía tener tanta suerte, no podía ser verdad, no podía ser que la persona de la cual se había enamorado, también lo estuviera de el, era algo que salía totalmente de sus posibilidades.-Solo te estás burlando de mi…-Susurro con una voz llena de dolor, alejándose lentamente del moreno.

-Ron, no te estoy mintiendo, es verdad, jamás jugaría con algo así-

-es mentira, tan solo quieres tener una conquista mas dentro de tu lista-Exclamo dolido, ya que sabía de la vida amorosa y la fama de conquistar del chico.

-Te equivocas, contigo es diferente, yo te quiero de verdad, por eso no había intentando nada antes, pues yo quería que fuera diferente, ya que tu eres especial…-

-¡No soy especial!-Grito, ahogado de tantas emociones. Por una parte quería creerle a Blaize, pero otra parte le decía que solo era un juego de la serpiente. Trato de salir de la habitación, pero el otro chico fue aun mas rápido atrapándolo entre sus brazos, aquel contacto le hizo temblar.

-Por favor, Ron. Créeme, de verdad te amo, eres lo más importante para mí, hace meses que pienso en ti, al principio pensé que solo te quería como una conquista mas, pero al pensar eso, sentí que no era lo correcto, que tu no merecías eso, sino mucho mas…-

-No puede ser que mi más grande deseo se cumpla…es imposible…no tengo nada en especial…no soy nada…Yo…-Pero sus angustiantes palabras fueron calladas, por unos cálidos labios, dejándolo totalmente anonadado y los ojos completamente abiertos.

-No vuelvas a decir eso de ti, tu eres hermoso como ningún otro, tienes tu propio encanto y no debes compararte con nadie, ya que solo por ser Ronald Weasley eres especial para mi.-Le susurro con cariño, mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares las lagrimas de aquellos ojos azules.

-…-No fue capaz de decir nada, simplemente rompió en llanto, mientras se aferraba desesperado al moreno

-Tranquilo Ron, de ahora en adelante estaré a tu lado, ya no estarás mas solo, te daré todo lo que tengo para que seas feliz- Aquellas palabras solo intensificaron el llanto del ojiazul, que se sentía demasiado feliz y sorprendido a la vez como para hablar.-Nadie te volverá a lastimar, te lo juro-Le susurro besando su frente.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban, ahí sentados en el piso, pero el sol ya había desaparecido, al igual que los espasmos de Ron, que se encontraba tranquilamente acurrucado en su pecho, curioso coloco sus manos en la barbilla de Ron para levantar el rostro y lo que encontró le hizo sonreír. El pelirrojo se había quedado dormido con una muy leve sonrisa en los labios, sin olvidar el leve sonrojo que aun permanecía en sus mejillas, lo que le daba un aire totalmente adorable, ante los ojos de Blaize.

-Ron no sabes lo hermoso que eres…-Susurro con adoración, deslizando su mano por la nívea mejilla del pelirrojo.

-Blaize…-Susurro suavemente entre sueños el pelirrojo, aumentando la sonrisa del otro chico.

Zabini considero que era momento de partir de aquel lugar, pues la temperatura estaba bajando considerablemente y no quería que el pellirrojo enfermara por su culpa, así que coloco uno de sus brazos por la espalda y el otro bajo las rodillas del otro, dejando el rostro de Ron pegado a su pecho. No quería que nada interrumpiera el sueño del chico.

Con pasos decididos, se dirigió a la torre de Gryfindor, que quedaba a cierta distancia de donde se encontraba. En un principio había seguido al pelirrojo para llegar a la sala común de este, pero en algún momento el chico comenzó a dar vueltas por los pasillos hasta llegar a una torre distante de la propia, así que el camino de vuelta seria largo llevando al pelirrojo, pero eso no sería un impedimento, ya que el chico en sus brazos pesaba menos de lo que esperaba.

Durante el trayecto varios estudiantes se le habían quedado mirando extrañados, primero por lo que llevaba en brazos y luego por el camino que estaba siguiendo. Era demasiado extraño ver una serpiente en territorio de leones, pero eso no lo intimido en lo mas mínimo, debía dejar a su preciosa carga en su respectiva habitación, ya que a pesar de que el pelirrojo quizás no se valoraba, el chico tenía un encanto peculiar que atraía a varios chicos y chicas, sin buenas intenciones, así que era su deber cuidar de aquel peculiar chico. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de trayectoria llego al cuadro de la dama gorda, el único problema es que no sabía la contraseña y no se veían leones cerca, más el que tenía en brazos.

-¿Ahora como entro…?-Se pregunto intrigado mirando al chico en brazos que seguían durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Sácate un ojo-Escucho la voz femenina familiar, iba a replicar cuando el cuadro de la dama gorda se movió

-Gracias Granger -Agradeció el chico-Extraña contraseña-

-No me lo digas a mi… ¿Qué le paso a Ron?-Pregunto la chica mientras entraban a la sala común, que quedo en completo silencio al ver una serpiente dentro.-No se preocupen viene conmigo-Dijo la chica distraídamente. Indicándole el camino a Zabini a la habitación de los chicos.

-Tuvimos una conversación… no se encontraba bien emocionalmente, pues cuando lo encontré se encontraba llorando y no me sintió, a pesar que, encontraba a solo unos pasos de él. Creo que quedamos como novios, si eso no te molesta-Declaró mientras dejaba al pelirrojo en su cama, acostado.

-No me molesta en lo mas mínimo, quizás al principio me costó asumir ciertas cosas, pero ahora las entiendo, no te preocupes tan solo espero que sean felices, pero espero que no hagas sufrir a Ron, pues tiene una autoestima bastante baja…-Dijo la chica preocupada mientras miraba al chico en cuestión dormir.

-Ya me di cuenta por lo que hablamos…no te preocupes, primero me lanzo un crucio antes de lastimarlo-Confirmo serio, mientras se despedía de la chica y abandonaba la sala común de los leones.

-Tan solo eso espero…¿Harry donde te metiste esta vez?-Pregunto la chica preocupada, mirando el tranquilo sueño de Ron- Tan solo espero que lo que tramas no sea nada peligroso…-

________________________________________________________________________________________O__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Desde la partida de Harry ya habían pasado casi 6 días, se encontraba próximo a la fecha límite que le había puesto el profesor y aun no había logrado encontrar la famosa cabaña. Había recorrido varios kilómetros de Irlanda, pero aun no encontraba a los padres de Draco, el tiempo ya le estaba jugando en contra y era imperioso que los encontrara pronto. Sabía que por lo que había visto, el tal Remus se encontraba delicado de salud, así que traslado por el momento.

Se encontraba cerca de unas montañas no muy altas, pero rodeadas de un tupido bosque blanco, a decir verdad, la visibilidad era bien dificultosa, ya que no podía ver mucho mas allá de brazo, pero gracias a sus sentidos de alado, podía saber mas menos por donde caminaba, quizás aun no había desarrollado sus habilidades al ciento por ciento, pero le servía para poder movilizarse con cierta facilidad. Había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba dentro de ese enorme bosque, estaba a punto de rendirse a pesar de que había obtenido cierta información respecto a un pareja muy extraña, que muchos años a atrás había aparecido por aquellos lugares comprando un terreno cercano a las montañas y que desde entonces no se había sabido nada de ellos, por lo cual esa era su única esperanza de encontrar a los padres de Draco y quizás así poder descubrir algo más de lo que había sucedido con su padre y Tom Riddle.

Sintió algo extraño en el ambiente, algo que hizo sentir algo extraño en su pecho, a lo mejor esa era un señal que estaba en buen camino, con esa convicción siguió su camino hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque, el cual era lo suficientemente grande para que se levantara un casa, que era lo que exactamente estaba viendo en esos momentos. Una humilde casa, con luces encendidas.

-Que suerte la mía….-Se dijo a pesar de sentir los hechizos de protección dentro del terreno-Tengo que tener cuidado, hay hechizos hasta para matarme…Aparetto!!!!-Grito apareciendo sus alas y cambiando sus ojos a dorados, en un segundo había desaparecido del bosque para aparecer dentro de la casa, para susto de los habitantes de ella.-¿Remus y Lucius?-Pregunto atropelladamente al ver una varita a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

-¿Quién desea saberlo?-Pregunto un hombre mayor de cabello rubio platino y ojos grises, que no miraba con buenos ojos al chico que se encontraba dentro de su casa que tenía unas extrañas protuberancias en la espalda.

-Esto, puedo explicarlo…me llamo Harry Potter y…-

-¿Harry?-Escuchó un leve murmullo venir de una de las habitaciones de la casa, del umbral de la puerta se podía ver a un hombre, menudo de tez muy pálida, con unos hermosos ojos dorados, que hacían juego con los cabellos color trigo que tenia-¿Hijo de James?-Pregunto ilusionado apoyándose en la puerta.

-Remus es peligroso que te levantes en tu condición…-Exclamo preocupado el rubio sin quitar la varita del cuello de Harry.

-Lucius, deja que hable, se parece mucho a James, no creo que este mintiendo, además puedo sentir el olor de mi amigo en el, eso es algo que no se puedo copiar…-Pidió un poco alterado, ya que su respiración se había acelerado inesperadamente.

-Remus!-Grito alertado el rubio al ver el estado de su pareja, olvidándose por completo de Harry, el cual pudo esconder sus alas y siguió al mayor de los presentes para analizar la situación.

-No te preocupes Lucius, tan solo me emocione un poco-Se excuso el castaño con una débil sonrisa, a la vez que intentaba normalizar su respiración.

-Me preocupas…si te pasa algo, yo…-En sus ojos se reflejaba el temor de terminar aquellas palabras.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto preocupado de la salud del padre de Draco.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?-Pregunto fríamente Lucius, sin despegar los ojos de Potter. No podía confiar de alguien que había aparecido de la nada dentro de la casa, pasando fácilmente todos los hechizos de protección que había puesto alrededor de la casa.

-Bueno, para resumir la historia soy parte de una leyenda muy antiguo que habla de sumisos y dominantes, yo abrí el ciclo de esa leyenda en esta época, así que estoy buscando el resto de los integrantes, ustedes son los que me faltaban, siendo los padres de Draco, lo descubrí, pues los rastree con un hechizo que invente y por la sangre que fluye dentro de nosotros como alados. Yo inicie el ciclo para poder derrotar a Voldemort y salvar a Draco, deseo que él sea feliz como mis amigos y mi padre. Por eso vine a buscarlo, necesito de los 12 miembros para este plan-Respondió serio y seguro de sus palabras.

-Estas muy seguro de tu plan-Reconoció Lucius con desconcierto

-Usted vio lo que tenía en la espalda, son las alas en formación, aun no tienen plumas, pues llevo unas semanas de haber nacido como alado, así que no se ven agradables a la vista y fue gracias a ese poder que pude traspasar el gran numero de hechizo que habían, sin activarlos, ya que no tengo tiempo como para desactivarlos uno por uno. Ya que debo volver a la escuela mañana.

-Mmm, entonces dices que Draco es tu novio…y tu eres Harry Potter el salvador del mundo mágico-Recapitulo el rubio

-Así es, pero eso no es importante ahora, sino la salud del señor Remus, ya que me gustaría que volvieran con Draco, quizás por el momento no se pueda, pero en un futuro no muy lejano, me gustaría que fuera así…-

-Es imposible muchacho…Remus se encuentra demasiado débil a nivel mágico sin contar que su lobo interno no quiere cooperar con su recuperación…además…está cruzando por un embarazo mágico, no hay posibilidades que su cuerpo pueda resistir un viaje, sin olvidar que llevamos años viviendo aquí, el cambio de clima lo podría enfermar…-

-Pero Lucius, Draco…-

-Draco es fuerte-Admitió el rubio con convicción

-Draco se esconde en una paca de frialdad, pero eso no significa que es fuerte…el no lo es, sentimentalmente es inestable y vulnerable, Draco los necesita, si es necesario yo intercambiare magia con el señor Remus para que mejore, pero los necesito junto a él. Se vienen tiempos difíciles para todos y es necesario que estemos todos unidos, por l bien de nosotros y por el bien del mundo mágico.-

-Agradezco tu ofrecimiento mágico, pero es peligroso, ya que eres joven y puede provocar daños a tu centro mágico…pero como dijo Lucius me es imposible abandonar este lugar por mi salud- Sentencio apesadumbrado el castaño.

-Si me es posible, ustedes ya son pareja, incluso antes que yo despertara la sangre de los alados, así que deben haber despertado sus poderes de alados, a pesar de que no se hayan manifestado, si es así, podre fácilmente entregarle gran parte de mi poder a usted para que mejore, yo lo puedo recuperar con descanso, pero usted necesita grandes cuidados por su condición, pero con mi magia podrá estimular la herencia que le permitirá sanar, tan solo confíe en mi…-Exclamo Harry con una gran sonrisa

-Pero eres lo único que queda de mis amigos, de mi pasado…-Exclamo inseguro el licántropo.

-No se preocupe, ya que descubrirá muchas cosas si acepta.-Le respondió sentándose a un lado de su cama.

-Lucius…-Susurro inseguro el chico

-Creo que es tiempo que confiemos Remus…quizás es momento de volver al mundo, a nuestra vida y salir de este encierro…es lo mejor para ti…-Exclamo mientras acariciaba los castaños cabellos de su pareja.

-Bien, como veo que he sido autorizado, necesito que se tomen de la mano, pues así ambos despertaran conscientemente su sangre de alado, pero usted señor Lucius debe cerrar totalmente su cuerpo a mi magia, ya que puedo dar energía a otros sumisos, como cabeza sanguínea, pero a otro dominante, no puedo, solo su pareja lo podría hacer…ahora solo relájense, ¡Aparetto!-exclamo suavemente y sus alas aparecieron tras su espalda. Viéndolas con detalle se podría ver que había pequeños puntas blancas, dándole un aspecto blanquecino.

Harry jamás había hecho eso, pero al despertar la sangre heredada, información había sido anexada a su memoria como una forma de proteger a su clan, los alados. Una de sus manos todo la delgada y pequeña mano de Remus y la otra la coloco en la mitad de su frente, concentrando su voluntad y su magia. Tan solo debía pensar en dar su magia a otro ser, ya que estaba en peligro, debía trasferir su magia a otro cuerpo.

Del cuerpo de Harry se podía ver como una especia de humo verdoso que fluctuaba desde su cuerpo al cuerpo del castaño, e cual tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, ya que podía sentir como su cuerpo lentamente iba recobrando fuerza y vigor. Aunque hubo algo que lo desconcertó, un extraño escozor en su espalda, tan solo fue un segundo cuando sintió como algo le hacía cosquillas en la espalda, al girar su cabeza no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, de su espalda se podían apreciar dos hermosas alas de color plata, con todas sus plumas. Sentía su cuerpo rejuvenecido y fuerte, como no lo sentía en años.

La trasfusión de magia duro varios minutos para desconcierto de Remus, que podía ver el rictus de dolor que había aparecido en la expresión de Harry, eso significaba que estaba dando demasiada magia, iba a protestar, pero una mirada de los dorados ojos de Harry le hizo callar. A su lado se encontraba un impresionado Lucius, por el desplante mágico que se podía apreciar en el chico, a él ya le habían aparecido las alas de un color blanco resplandeciente, pero también se encontraba preocupado como Remus.

Harry sabia que ya debería haber detenido el flujo mágico, pero encontraba que era necesario entregarle más magia a Remus por su estado, tan solo esperaba no desmayarse en el proceso. Cerca de media hora después de haber llegado al punto mínimo de intercambio, Harry se detuvo.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto preocupado Remus, por el rostro pálido del chico

-Lo estoy, no se preocupen…tan solo debo descansar unos minutos y me repondré.-Se había sobreexcedido, pues estaba al límite, pero no debía revelar aquella información, ya que no quería preocuparlos más de lo necesario, cuando sintió que ya podía levantarse, se dispuso a irse.

-¿Ya te vas?-Pregunto Remus preocupado de las intenciones del chico

-Debo hacerlo, ya que debo estar mañana en la escuela o Dumbledore es capaz de mandar a la orden por mi y eso podría traer atención poco deseada, siento que mi visita halla sido tan corta, pero mi tiempo se fue encontrando este lugar. Les agradezco que me hayan confiado en mí a pesar de ser un desconocido- Sentía la vista un poco borrosa y el piso inestable pero debía mantenerse firme-Ahora me retirare, dentro de una semana mandare a mi lechuza para que me informen de sus condiciones para viajar, yo arreglare ciertos asuntos para que se alojen en el castillo por seguridad, ahora si me permiten.

-¿Estás seguro que lo correcto es partir muchacho?-Pregunto intrigado el señor, al ver cierta fluctuación en la vista del muchacho.

-No se preocupen de mi, sé cuidarme y mantenerme vivo que es lo que importa, fue un gusto conocerlos…estaremos en contacto-Antes que pudieran decir algo mas desplego sus poderes de Alado y desapareció.

Harry sabía que estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, por lo cual ocupando el resto de magia que le quedaba se apareció en las afueras del castillo, quedando tumbado sobre la nieve, mirando las estrellas que esa noche se veían.

-Pensé que no lograría llegar y caería en algún lugar desconocido…esto de donar magia es cansador…-Susurro con esfuerzo, sin saber exactamente en que parte de los terrenos del castillo se encontraba, pero mientras estuviera dentro de este estaba seguro, así que se entrego a la inconsciencia.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________o________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aquella semana que había trascurrido había sido las más maravillosos para Ron, era algo que no podía describir ni definir, pues era inmensamente feliz con la persona que amaba y a pesar de que tan solo llevaban una semana saliendo, se encontraban aquella noche juntos para el siguiente paso dentro de su relación, quizás los demás podrían decir que era una decisión apresurada, pero era lo que sentían de corazón.

Ambos chicos se encontraban dentro de la sala multipropósito, donde había una cama matrimonial con doseles, de hermosos colores, siendo rodeada de velas y flores de atrayentes olores y colores.

-Blaize…-Susurro el pelirrojo, jamás pensó que su sueño más oculto se haría realidad con aquel hombre que tanto amaba. Su cuerpo se encontraba desnudo sobre las blancas sabanas de la cama y sobre su cuerpo se encontraba el de su novio, en igual condiciones, solo que este parecía embobado mirándolo, lo que le provocaba vergüenza.

-Eres tan hermoso Ron, como no me acerque antes a ti…-Susurro hipnotizado el moreno, observando el niveo rostro de su pareja, sus ojos se veían grandes y azules, siendo destacados por unas tupidas pestañas negras, luego venían unas cremosas mejillas que terminaban en unos hermosos labios tan dulces y carnosos como la mas exquisita fruta. Era un manjar de los dioses que solo él podría beber y disfrutar.

-Yo…-Se sentía nervioso, pues esa era su primera vez y quizás para Blaize no lo fuera, así que no quería parecer un estúpido o una pobre virgen, pero era tan difícil con aquellos pardos ojos mirándolo.

-No te preocupes, seré cuidado, tan solo confía en mi…-Beso con dulzura aquellos rojizos labios, mientras deslizaba sus manos a los más recónditos lugares de aquel cuerpo virginal.

Su cuerpo se debatía entre el dolor y el placer, al sentir los dedos de Blaize entrando en su interior, era una sensación extraña, ya que era dolorosa y placentera a la vez. Podía escuchar sus propios gemidos, haciéndolo sonrojar mas si era posible, su cuerpo reaccionaba completamente a las manos de Blaize. Tan solo fueron unos minutos de dulce agonía, cuando el Sly saco sus manos de aquel recóndito lugar, extrañando al pelirrojo.

-Tan solo relajaba, Ron…-le susurro en el oído, cuando sintió como el miembro del castaño entraba en su interior.

-ahhh…ahhh…Blai…-Aquello dolía mas de lo que pensaba, enterró sin pensarlo sus uñas en los brazos de su novio, intentando mitigar un poco el dolor que sentía en su parte baja, cuando Zabini estuvo dentro suyo, se quedo quieto esperando que el pelirrojo se acostumbrara a la intromisión dentro de su cuerpo. Mientras eso pasaba acariciaba el rostro de este para que se relajara.

Solo fueron unos minutos de espera cuando escucho el suave murmullo del pelirrojo pidiéndole que continuara. Así iniciaron un ritual de pasión desenfrenada y entrega total, donde lo único que importaba eran los sentimientos del otro y el cuerpo del otro, donde solo importaba lo que se estaban entregando.

-Blai…me v-vengo…-Jadeo quedamente Ron, cuando sintió su cuerpo arquearse ante el intenso orgasmo que le había producido, lo que Blaize le provocaba.

-Ron…-Jadeo roncamente Zabini al sentir como su miembro era presionado por el interior de Ron, aquello solo provoco que se viniera en el interior del chico, quedando ambos exhausto después de aquella tan profunda y verdadera.

-Te amo Blai…-Susurro Ron todo sonrojado, acomodándose en el pecho del otro chico.

-Yo también-Secundo Zabini acomodando el cuerpo del otro chico para dormir.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________o________________________________________________________________________________________________

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a aparecer sobre el castillo cuando llegaron sobre Harry, que perezosamente estaba abriendo los ojos, al parecer había pasado la noche en la intemperie. Gracias a su herencia no había muerto de hipotermia, pero su cuerpo estaba sumamente helado y tembloroso por el frio, así que con esfuerzo comenzó el camino hacia el castillo, para darse una ducha caliente y hablar con el director.

Estaba cerca del comedor cuando lo sintió, una magia muy parecida a a la suya que provenía de pisos superiores, exactamente de su amigo ron y de Zabini.

-Así que ya se entregaron mutuamente, lo interesante es que no despertaría la herencia si no fuera una amor verdadero sincero…debo apurarme o algún estudiante me puede pillar en estas condiciones y eso puede llegar a los oídos de cierta serpiente que me va querer matar peor que Voldemort…-Susurro sonriente, mientras apresuraba sus pasos a la sala común de Gryffindor

El desayuno ya se estaba sirviendo en el gran comedor, cuando salió de la sala común vestido y un poco recuperado, aun su aspecto se veía demacrado, pero eso no le importaba de momento, ahora tan solo debía dirigirse con el director para darle ciertas respuestas de su viaje, sin contar que debía hablar con su novio y luego con su amigo Ron de ciertas cosas.

La charla con el Director fue corta, intentando omitir cierta información como el estado de salud de Remus y la trasferencia magia que había realizado, sin olvidar el hecho de que había dormido en la intemperie, cosa que logro cerrando su mente, ahora agradecía las clases de oclumancia. Si es que salía vivo de su novio y luego de su amigo debía ir a visitar a su padrino, de solo pensarlo era extraño, tenía una familiar vivo…aunque tuviera casi 2 años más que él no le daba mucho consuelo como adulto, pero lo importante es que estaba vivo y von él, exactamente con su profesor de pociones.

Se encontraba a tan solo algunos pasos de tocar la puerta del gran comedor, cuando escucho a su novio susurrar un hechizo que lo golpeo de lleno en la espalda, provocando que saliera volando hasta llegar a la mesa de profesores, siendo visto solo por los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban a esa hora en el comedor de desayunando, quedando el lugar en un completo silencio.

-Te lo puedo explicar…-Susurro quedamente Harry, a la vez que intentaba levantarse, pero al parecer en la poco digna caída que había sufrido se había lastimado el tobillo, para su frustración.

-Muérete Potter!!-Grito Malfoy furioso desapareciendo del gran comedor.

-Simplemente genial…-Exclamo abatido, sin moverse del piso, hasta que llego a su campo visual la cabeza de su amigo.

-¿Estás bien hermano?-Pregunto Ron por las condiciones en que se encontraba Harry

-He tenido mejores días Ron…mejores días…-Exclamo abatido. Había iniciado su regreso con el pie izquierdo.

Que Merlín se apiadara de él.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Los doce alados la leyenda renace

Capitulo VII:

Despues de aquel pequeño encuentro con Draco, Harry desayuno desanimado, las cosas estaban funcionando, pero su relacion con Draco se estaba viendo afectada mas de lo que esperaba, pero esperaba con todo su corazon que las cosas se solucionaran, tan solo esperaba que las cosas que habia previsto salieran tal cual.

Un poco decaido se acerco a Ron- Tengo que hablar contigo y con Blaize de algo importante Ron--¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto extrañado que su amigo quisiera hablar con el y su novio.

-Es algo relacionado a los cambios que he sufrido ultimamente, ¿Recuerdas que les dije que iba a contarselos en su momento?, bueno ahora es tu momento-Respondio con una leve sonrisa

-¿Pero que tiene que ver Blaize?-Esto ya era raro

Es importante para todo esto, si lo traes lo sabras Ron. Nos vemos en la sala multiusos-Finalizo para salir del gran comedor cogiando. Era tan humillante saber que todos los problemas que tenia solo eran su propia culpa.

Llevaba varios minutos esperando en la sala multipropósito cuando apareció Ron con Blaize, el cual se encontraba extrañado de que Potter quisiera tenr una conversación con el, acaso seria para amenazarlo?. En realidad no estaba muy seguro de que atenerse .

-Aquí estamos Harry…-

-Bueno lo que les tengo que decir es lo siguiente….-

Harry tuvo que contarle con lujo de detalles todo lo que había ocurrido, ya que eran los segundos concientes de todo esto, sabia que lo que estaba contando sonaba increíble, pero debía contarles todo, para que fueran concientes de lo que ocurria y lo que ocurriría en el futuro. Fueron varias horas que tuvo que hablar con ellos para solucionar dudas y cosas poe el estilo, lo mas vergonzoso fue decirles como se había interesado que ellos eran parte de todo aquel asunto, pero mas alla de eso, se habían tomado todo con calma a pesar del peso de la información que les estaba dando, la cual era bastante.

-¿Se encuentran bien con todo lo que les he dicho?-Pregunto Harry extrañado

-Bueno es difícil de asumir todo lo que nos estas diciendo, pero si lo que Ron me dijo es cierto, hay pruebas que pueden confirmar todo lo que estas diciendo, asi que no tengo motivos para dudar-Comento Blaize al lado de Ron, mientras salian de la sala.

-¿Pero no les molesta que no les halla contado nada, antes que yo mismo iniciara todo esto?-Sentia culpa por haber hecho eso sin avisar, pero era tan necesario para todo lo que quería.

-Es un poco extraño, pero si lo pienso, te esoy ayudando a derrotar una fuerza que esta mas alla de nuestras fuerzas, lo que no me molesta, pero creo que deberías preocuparte mas por Draco que por nosotros. Por el hechizo que te mando no creo que este muy contento, incluso podría decir que su relacion esta en peligro por falta de comunicación.-Sugirio serio

-Eso ya lo se, pero el problema es que no puedo contarle mas de lo que le dicho, es una cosa de seguridad y porque tampoco quiero que se sienta obligado a estr conmigo-Respondio abatido

-Pero dijiste que tu necesitabas completar el enlace para obtener tus poderes al cien por ciento-Recordo Ron

-Ya lo se, pero…quiero que el elija por voluntad propia. Se que ha tenido que hacer muchas cosas en la vida por obligación y no porque quiera y no quiero que esto sea una de ellas, como yo lo amo realmente, si el…no quiere seguir conmigo lo entenderé, por mucho que afecte a mis planes, tan solo tendre que aumentar los poderes que tengo hasta el momento de otra forma-

-Te podrías matar intentando hacer eso-Alego preocupado Ron

-Estoy conciente de eso, pero no obligare a nadie, principalmente a Draco y no voy a discutir ese asunto, pues no hay nada que hacer ahí, he obrado mal y si las consecuencias son aquellas las aceptare, he tenido abandonado a Draco y preocupado mas de lo que debería, me arrepiento profundamente, pero las cosas ya sucedieron asi, por lo cual…no puedo cambiar nada…-Susurro un tanto molesto para seguir sus pasos a la oficina del director

-¿Estara bien que dejemos las cosas asi?-Pregunto preocupado Ron

-Si…Draco sale de donde estas-Llamo Blaize, para desconcierto del pelirrojo

-…-Efectivamente tras un hechizo, Draco había logrado camuflarse. Aunque el sonrojo de sus mejillas delataba que había escuchado todo.

-¿Hace cuanto que nos estas siguiendo?-Pregunto calmadamente Zabini.

-…-No obtuvo respuesta simplemente un aumento en el color de las mejillas en el rubio.

-Asi que asumo por tu reacción, que lograste entrar a la sala y escuchaste todo lo que Harry no quería que supieras. Draco debes aprender a respetar es espacio de los demás, aunque aquello te lastime es parte de la vida-Expuso un tanto molesto Blaize

-Pero ya lo sabe, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-Pregunto serio, a pesar de que el chico se habia enterado de un manera no correcta, se había enterado de las cosas que había pasado Harry, incluido lo de sus padres.

-No lo se…-Respondió con voz rasposa, aparto la mirada, pues tenia los ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas que querían salir. Se sentía tan estúpido. Todo lo que había pensado que Harry le estaba haciendo no era verdad, solo estaba tratando de que el se sintiera seguro, eran sus deseos antes de los de Harry, a pesar de que estos podrían afectar a todo el mundo, el prefería darle importancia a los de draco. Cualquier otra persona nolo hubiera hecho, tan solo hubiera tomado lo necesario del rubio y listo, asi era como había aprendido a vivir el rubio.

.O.

En la oficina del director

-Eso es lo que ocurrió director- Le había contado a grandes razgos lo que había ocurrido, obviamente suprimiendo cierta información que aun no debía revelar, por el correcto funcionamiento de su plan.

-Ya veo, al parecer fue una misión bastante difícil…varios profesores quieren saber que estas tramando sin olvidar a tu padrino que ha estado preocupado.

-Ya lo creo, ahora ire a verlo…-

-Estas seguro que te encuentras bien Harry?-Pregunto por el extraño aspecto que tenia el chico

-Estoy bien directo no se preocuape, tengo todo solucionado- En parte era verdad, pero no podía decirle que tenia problemas.

Con pasos ausentes se dirigió a los aposentos del profesor de pociones, sin darse cuenta llego antes de lo que esperaba por estar distraído en sus pensamientos.

-Potter…-Escucho el siseo de Snape

-Profesor…-Un extraño saludo entre ambos.

-Veo que ha tenido cosas que hacer, para no asitir a clases-Expuso mientras lo guiaba a sus aposentos.

-Asi es, he tenido que resolver varios asuntos de gran importancia-Respondio escuetamente antes de cambiar sus pensamientos por su padrino que se encontraba sentado en un sillon con una hermosa túnica color jade.

-Harry!-Grito emocionado Sirius, el chico llevaba días sin venir y al final había podido lograr sacerle la verdad a Severus, descubriendo que el chico no se encontrana en la escuela, si no quien sabe donde.-Me tenias tan preocupado-Exclamo con un tierno puchero, a la vez que abrazaba asficciantemente a su ahijado

-Si lo sigues abrazando asi, te vas a quedar sin ahijado-Expuso serio Severus, pero obtuvo lo que quería, que soltara al condenado chico que había empezado a perder color.

-Siento no haberte contado que partia de viaje, pero era importante, además tu aun te encuentras delicado de salud, asi que no quería darte preocupaciones innecesarias- Respondio un poco arrepentido, aunque su cara cambio a una de dolor, cuando la mano de Sirius se había cerrado en su mejilla de forma doloroza.

-Aunque me dejes preocupado debes venir a decirme las cosas, no estas solo, me tienes a mi para lo que necesites, estare embarazado, pero no invalido, se que debo recuperarme de todo el tiempo que estuve en ese extraño lugar, pero sigo siendo tu padrino, aunque te gane por casi 3 años, eso no quita lo que yo siento por ti…aun recuerdo cuando te vi, eras tan pequeño y con aquellos ojos verdes tan expresivos…y-Se callo por unos segundos al recordar algo, pues su cara obtuvo una extraña mueca, la cual borro inmediatamente- Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido de una forma diferente, me pregunto si hubieras sido el mismo chico que conozco ahora…tan parecido a tu padre y a…-Pero sus palabras murieron en su boca.

-¿A mi madre?-Pregunto extrañado del cambio de humor de su padrino.

-Si, de tu madre….-Aunque sus palabras no sonaron muy convincentes para los oídos de Snape, pero si para los de Harry.

-Bueno padrino, ahora me tengo que ir, pues tengo que ver otros asuntos, además de ponerme al dia con las materias de esta semana. Quizas vengo para la hora de cenar, si es que no le molesta al profesor…-Dijo dubitativamente mirándolo.

-No le molesta en lo mas minimo.-Pero Harry no quito sus ojos de Snape. Debia afrontar que era la pareja de su padrino, asi que debía superar todas las cosas que habían sucedido entre ellos, aunque esperaba que el mago también pensara igual

-No tengo ningún problema-Respondio escuetamente, pero Harry vio que hablaba de verdad, asi que con una pequeña sonrisa de despidió de ambos y salió en busca de Draco. Sabia que lo que iba a hacer era rendirse, pero sabia que estaba perdido, asi que lo mejor era cortar por lo sano para el rubio. LO mas probable es que lo odiaría y que otras cosas mas, pero prefería eso que ver a su triste por su culpa

Se demoro lo suyo para llegar a las masmorras, pues una vez ahí, las cosas no serian tan buenas, pero debia hacerlo. Se encontraba medio escondido cerca de la puerta de las serpientes, cuando vio algo que lo sorprendio. Del otro lado del pasillo venian Nott con Neville tomados de la mano, eso era algo que no se espera todos los dias, incluso habia notado algo raro en el chico, pero con tantos problemas que tenia lo habia pasado por alto. Al menos eso era algo bueno dentro de sus planes, asi sentia que lo que estaba haciendo quizas no fuera tan estupido, ya que las cosas estaban avanzando mejor de lo que esperaba. Su relacion era un punto aparte.

Espero varios minutos, incluso penso que el rubio estaria adentro y no volveria a salir, pero se equivoco, el chico venia de alguno de los pasillos pensativo y solo. Tenia que hacer tripas corazon, para ser capaz de aquello. Con decisión salio de su escondite y se planto frente al rubio.

-Harry…-Susurro suavemente al darse cuenta tardiamente que lo tenia de frente.

-Draco yo…siento hacerte daño a pesar de que habia dicho que no lo haria, mis palabras ya tienen poco peso, asi que creo..que lo mejor es que terminemos, es lo mejor para ti. Solo te ocaciono dolor y preocupacion, no es lo que quiero para ti, pero ahora se me hace demasiado dificil todo esto. Me es imposible mantener una relacion contigo en estos momentos, ya que estoy seguro que no sere un buen novio. Tan solo…adios-No fue capaz de decir nada mas se giro rapidamente y emprendio el camino sin mirar hacia atrás.

-Harry!!-Habia sido tal su sorpresa que no habia podido decir nada ante las palabras del moreno, pero el no podia permitir aquello. El lo amaba.

-Hasta luego…Malfoy-Decir su apellido habia sido muy duro, pero era mejor comenzar a construir aquellas murallas que se habian formado entre ellos años atrás por sus prejuicios, era lo mejor que le podia dar al rubio en esos momentos. Intentando ignorar el escozor en sus ojos siguio su camino sin escuchar los llamados del rubio, ya que si lo hacia lo volveria a lastimar.

-…-Amargas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos. No era justo todo ello. Si tan solo Harry le hubiera dicho las cosas…pero debia ser capaz de hablar con el y solucionar las cosas.

.O.

Habia llegado a la sala comun mas rapido de lo que esperaba, pues practicamente habia corrido para llegar y no estaba muy lejos de sentir que se ahogaba en sus propios pensamientos. Intentando mantener una mascara en su rostro entro y se dirigio a su habitacion. Al menos no habia nadie, asi que se acosto en su cama y cerro la cortina, quedando en una intima oscuridad, donde podia dejar libre las lagrimas y el dolor que le carcomia el corazon. Era tan dificil dejar al rubio, era tan dificil decirle que no, pero era lo mejor para el, si seguian juntos solo le entregaria dolor, preocupacion y quizas incluso lo podria exponer a un peligro innecesario y eso era lo menos que queria.

Una vocecilla en su cabeza le decia que quizas si le hubiera explicado las cosas, seguirian eso no era posible, si le contaba tan solo lo estaria presionando para que sucedieran las cosas y el no queria que sucediera asi, debia ser por voluntad y eso debia hacerlo Draco sin saberlo. Si era necesario que lo volviera a odiar para que estuviera a salvo asi seria.

Un poco mas calmado se limpio el rostro y se lavo dirigiendose a los apocentos de Snape para comer con su padrino y su…lo que fuera Snape de el , en esos momentos.

Desde ese fatidico dia para Harry habia pasado un mes y medio. Por la escuela se habia esparcido sobre el quiebre de su relacion con el rubio, pero no le importaba. Tan solo luchaba dia tras dia por ignorar al rubio, que intentaba hablarle. Pero debia ser fuerte por ambos. Todo ese tiempo para mantenerse distraido habia estudiado intensamente, mas de lo que nunca habia hecho. Sus notas habian subido considerablemente y sus avancez como alado habian avanzado bastante, sin olvidar que debia enseñarles a Ron y Blaize .

Pero todo estaba bien, aunque su corazon le diera dolorosas punsazas cada vez que veia la melancolia en aquellos ojos plata. Debia ser fuerte y velar mudamente por el rubio.

Respecto a la familia del rubio, las cosas habian tenido que esperar, ya que el estado del embarazo de Remus se habia complicado un tanto, al parecer con su magia, habia incitado un mejor desarrollo en el bebe, incluso mas apresurado, por lo cual no habian podido viajar a la semana como estaba planeado y menos por el momento, pues por lo que se habia enterado Remus habia dado a luz a una pequeña niña. Eso ya habia sido hace 2 semanas, asi que por lo que le habia dicho Lucius tendria que esperar minimo 2 semanas mas para intentar aparecerse por las cercanias del colegio, por seguridad de Remus y de la bebe. Lo bueno es que su rubio se llevaria una agradable sorpresa.

Era sabado y habia estado entrenando con Ron y Blaize todo el dia, asi que habia dado por terminado las instrucciones y se iba en direccion a su habitacion para dormir, pues no tenia intenciones de hacer nada mas, tan solo un sueño reparador, que le haga olvidar todo, incluso su protestante corazon que se la pasaba todo el dia molestando.

.O.

-Theodore…-Susurro quedamente Neville, sonrojandose furiosamente al ser llevado por su novio en brazos.

-Shhh, es una sorpresa Neville, es lo minomo que te mereces- Exclamo de forma enigmatica, mientras seguia sus pasos por unos pasillos de una ala de la escuela poco concurridos. Un lugar adecuado para aquel gran momento.

-No era necesario todo esto Theo…cualquier…-Pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por unos palidos dedos en sus labios

-Cualquier lado no es digno para ti, debe ser el lugar mas especial para tu, y aque tu lo eres. Si te llevara a cualquier lugar no seria digno de ti. Quiero que tengas un buen recuerdo de todo esto-Le respondio robandole un rapido beso, que aumento el sonrojo en las niveas mejillas del chico en sus brazos.

-Theo…-

Con el tiempo Theo se habia dado cuenta que las cosas como las estaba manejando nole traerian los resultados que tanto queria, asi que habia tomado cartas en el asunto, principalmente cando Potter le habia insinuado ciertas cosas, ademas para ser sinceros tambien estaba aburrido de ver a ese encantador chico siendo molestado una y otra vez por todo e incluso tocado indecorosamente por ciertos acosadores que habia registrado. Pero eso con el tiempo lo soluciono como toda una serpiente, asi que no tendria que preocuparse de ellos nuevamente.

Llevaban cerca de dos meses saliendo juntos, a escondidas de todos, pues queria que Neville se sintiera comodo con su relacion, queria que fuera feliz y despues demostrarlo al mundo, pues seria dificil para el mismo ese asunto con su padre. Ya que al ser seguidor de el que no debe ser nombradom seria dificil que este aceptara una relacion con un gryffindor, pero lucharia por Neville, aunque el precio que tuviera que pagar fuera muy alto. El deseaba realmente una vida diferente de la que su padre le estaba entregando por las circunstancias y si era necesario despegarse de la proteccion de este lo haria.

El lugar al cual llevo a Neville era una habitacion que habia preparado hace una semana, dandole un aire romantico e intimo. Era verdad que el lugar no le atraia mucho, pero Neville era diferente a el, por lo cual este tipo de cosas le gustaban. Era un chico de corazon dulce y bondadoso. Tambien era cierto que era un chico timido que se sonrojaba con bastante facilidad para deleite del Slytherin, el cual habia esperado con paciencia el momento en el cual el chico se encontrara listo para su primera vez. No es que el fuera un experto, pero al menos ese tipo de cosas las manejaba por informacion, cosa que dudaba que hiciera el otro chico.

Esta noche seria especial.

.O.

Se encontraba comodamente durmiendo con huraño mago, cuando sintio una punzada en su bajo vientre que lo hizo despertar. Era la primera vez que lo sentia, desde que habia salido del velo era un sensacion bastante incomoda, ya que sentia su vientre duro y tenso, hecho que lo estaba poniendo incomodo. Algo renuente se sento en la cama intentando no despertar a Severus. Intento masajearse para mitigar la molestia pero al parecer esta solo aumentaba como el dolor que se estaba espandiendo de la parte baja de su vientre. Aquello era demasiado incomodo y doloroso. Quizas tendría que ver a la enfermera.

Con lentitud se movió para llegar a la orilla de la cama, fue tan solo cosa de levantarse, cuanso sintió un latigazo de dolor que le hizo doblarse por la intensidad. Le estaba doliendo horrores, con su respiración estaba tratando de soportar el dolor, pero un nuevo rebrote de dolor le hizo pegar un leve gritillo que despertó a Severus y que asusto a Sirius, ya que le estaba corriendo liquido por las piernas.

-¿Sirius?-Pregunto un tanto aturdido el profesor de pociones, buscando su varita, para iluminar la habitación. Lo que vio lo desconcertó. Sirius le estaba dando la espalda y se encontraba bastante inclinado-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto preocupado mientras se acercaba al chico, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que este tenia los pantalones mojados y había cierto olor a sangre en el ambiente.

-Se rompió…-Susurro quedamente, asustado de lo que estaba sucediendo-Va a nacer…-Exclamo compungido dirigiendo sus lloroso ojos a los de Severus. El chico estaba asustado.

-Vamos a la enfermería-Declaro, tomándolo en brazos y saliendo con paso apresurado de su habitación. Sirius se encontraba temblando, pues estaba consciente que su bebe era muy pequeño, sin olvidar el hecho que había estado en el velo de la muerte embarazado. Temía perder a su bebe.

-El bebe…-Jadeo aterrorizado. Era perfectamente consciente del olor de su propia sangre y las dolorosas contracciones que estaba sufriendo su vientre.

-Va a estar bien-Le respondió convencido, mientras le besaba la frente sudorosa.

.O.

Despertó con reticencia, hubiera preferido seguir durmiendo por un par de días mas, pero sabia que le era imposible aquello, asi que se levanto con parsimonia, pero algo lo hizo despabilar. Estaba seguro que aquello no era producto de su mente aun medio dormida, podía sentir perfectamente la magia de los alados sobre neville y Nott, en algún lugar del castillo, aquello era revelador, ya que si no recordaba mal, tan solo un par de meses le había retado a Nott a negar ciertos sentimientos por el chico y ahora se encontraba con que habían llegado a ese nivel de intimidad, realmente el mundo daba muchas vueltas. Pero no era lo único, había algo mas una péqueña magia que se encontraba cerca de su padrino y de Snape…era extraño pues parecía reciente. Un súbito pensamiento vinoa su mente que lo dejo palido.

-Quizas…-Tan solo lo pensó, cuando se había colocado los pantalones y había salido corriendo en dirección a la enfermería- Pero aun faltaba-Se decía extrañado y preocupado, acelerando el paso. Olvidando por completo que tenia clases.

En pocos minutos llego a la enfermería donde encontró al profesor Snape preocupado, hecho que le preocupo

-Profesor…-Susurro no sabiendo que decir en aquellos momentos

-Potter?-Pregunto extrañado que estuviera ahí, ya que solo el director y algunos profesores sabían.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto preocupado.

-Sirius tuvo síntomas de perdida, además se le rompió la fuente…fue complicado, pero al menos los dos están bien-Respondio un poco mas tranquilo, como si la idea de contárselo al chico alivianara la preocupación

-¿Nacio?-Pregunto impresionado y preocupado por lo que había dicho el otro hombre

-Asi es, fue un varon, aun es pequeño, asi que lo mas probable es que lo manden a san mungo, el problema es que no podemos mandar a sirius, asi que, bueno se mantendrá en la enfermería un tiempo, pues extrañamente no es posible usar magia para ayudarlo a recuperarse como tampoco pociones-Comento distraído

-…-Harry sabia porque y estaba en un gran dilema para decirle. Pero si nole dicia quizás sirius empeoraría, bueno también se ganaría una buena reprimenda en todo eso, pero eso a algo peor-Profesor tengo que hablar con usted de algo importante quye puede ayudar a Sirius

-Te escucho Potter

Continuara…

Bueno aquí continuación, luego de algo de tiempo..D:. siento el retraso. Ahora de verdad intentare actualizar mas seguido ya que bueno, tengo las ganas de terminar varias historias este año. Espero que les guste este capi y bueno siento la no mención de lemon.


	8. Chapter 8

Los 12 alados : la leyenda renace

* * *

-Gryffindor tendría que ser señor portter, me pregunto porque no me sorprende lo que me acaba de queriendo decir, que usted despertó una antigua magia de hace siglos atrás, ya que supuestamente usted es heredero de los dominantes alados y ¿Sirius y yo somos parte de ellos? -Pregunto serio el profesor de pociones.

-mas claro no podria haberlo dicho-Existía la probabilidad que Snape no se tomara a bien

-¿Considero las posibles que esto podria haberle traido al estado de Sirius?-pregunto frio como siempre el maestro.

-Yo no tenia previsto que mi padrino estuviera embarazado, pero puedo asegurarle que Sirius logro salir vivo del velo de la muerte gracias a esta leyenda, ya que cuando lo invoque sus alas estaban desplegadas, pero de un color negro, que es muy probable que halla sido por las fuerzas oscuras que se encuentran dentro de ese lugar, asi que mas alla de eso no podria asegurarle nada mas y aunque va sonar prepotente, si no hubiera llevado a cabo lo que estoy haciendo, jamas se hubiera reencontrado con mi padrino ni con ese bebe que usted jamas supo que existia, deberia considerar al menos la posibilidad que algo bueno le trajo mi irresponsabilidad,Pero frente a esta situación lo que puede hacer es un traspaso magico a Sirius, eso lo ayudara a sobrellevar sus cambios magicos y balancear su fuente magica es posible que asi pueda utilizar pociones para estabilizar su estado-Finalizo molesto para salir rapidamente de la enfermeria-

-Potter no he terminado de hablar con usted-exclamo molesto por la falta de respeto.

-Pues yo si maestro-Siseo friamente Harry, dejando ver una mirada dorada signo inequivoco del poder que se estaba acrecentando en su interior

-Potter tenia que ser...no aceptan criticas, tan griffindor y con ganas de ser heroe.-Comento mientras ingresaba a la enfermeria para ver a Sirius que aun no se enteraba del posible traslado de su bebe y ahora la profecia de su ahijado, definitivamente este año no iba a ser tranquilo como se lo temia.

.O.

Definitivamente Harry no se encontraba en los mejores momentos de su vida, tenia que vivir con la idea de haber dejado a Draco por su bien, sufrir por ello y demostrar que no sufria por ello. por el otro lado Hermione seguia enojada con el por lo cual la chica lo miraba de mala manera cada vez que lograban cruzar mirada como evitarlo completamente y para completar su aislamiento social; Ron, pero no lo culpaba pues estaba feliz y eso era lo importante en todo eso, al menos se daba animos con todo lo que estaba aprendiendo al estudiar y ejercitar, pues tras aquel habian aparecido mucho mas plumas, quizas no habia sido tan malo.

-No se a quien quiero engañar...-murmuro, mientras caminaba cabisbajo al exterior del castillo.

Todo lo referente a la leyenda de los alados estaba saliendo como sus planes, sin contar obviamente el caso de Draco. Incluso Neville y Nott, ya estaban informados de todo al igual que su padrino que ya llevaba una semana de haber dado a luz a su pequeño que lamentablemente habia sido mandado a san mungo por un mes, aunque debido a ciertas influencias de Harry nadie pregunto nada del niño, tan solo lo ingresaron.

-si hoy recibo buenas noticias del señor Malfoy, podre traerlos de donde estan, tan solo es cosa de tiempo...pero a pesar de todo lo bueno que van mis planes, no me gusta tanto silencio por parte de Voldemort. Ese hombre puede estar planeando cualquier cosa y eso me preocupa. Estoy seguro que debo ser capaz de mantener a raya sus poderes, pero aun no sere capaz de sacar a Tom de el, eso es algo que aun no soy capaz de hacer ni aunque estuvieramos casi todos, los lazos no son suficientes para utiizar ese tipo de magia blanca. Tiene que ser un lazo demasiado fuerte...que lamentablemente yo no poseo, solo una persona...sera bueno que visite el valle de Godric.-Su mirada era melancolica en direccion al lago, incluso se habian levantados rumores en su contra.

Harry no se movio en toda la tarde del arbol que se encontraba recargado, como tampoco hizo nada con la platina mirada que no le sacaba un ojo de encima. Era consciente que Draco siempre estaba al tanto de el, pues veia la preocupacion de Zabini y Nott. Estaba seguro que si fuera al encuentro de su adorada serpiente volveria con el y se enlazaria con el, pero no deseaba aquello, pues estaba seguro que Draco sentia que el no haber aceptado era la causa de su separacion y su distanciamiento, aunque su adorado rubio no podia estar mas equivocado, preferia que pensara en eso, ya que asi podia actuar sin que este se preocupara o pudiera hacer algo que lo pudiera lastimar. Deseaba fervientemente hacer feliz a Draco, asi que esperaba que la respuesta de la lechuza fuera positiva, ya que si podia traerlos podria irse al viaje que le habia pedido al profesor sin cargar con el gran peso de dejar abandonado y desprotegido a su dragon.

-Realmente el amor es un sentimiento complicado y dificil de entender...-exclamo con melancolia al ver a Hedwing acercarse a su encuentro- Pequeña, tanto tiempo sin vernos, tan solo espero que me traigas buenas noticias para al menos saber que estoy haciendo bien- En respuesta recibio un delicado picoteo en su mejilla-Puedes ir a descansar, del resto me encargo yo...-

**Potter**

**Creo que ya podemos viajar, Remus dice que Artemisa esta lista para poder soportar un viaje, creo que eso de su coenxion, pues ella es medio hombre-lobo. Remus no estaba muy seguro, pero lo comprobamos la pasada noche de luna, ella se volvio un pequeño cachorito de pelo plateado. Nuestras pertenencias estan preparadas como pediste en la carta que nos mandaste, asi que te estaremos esperando como acordamos.**

**M.L**

-Espero que con esto puedas sentirte seguro y feliz Dragon-Sin retraso ingreso al castillo para informarle al director. Una vez que saliera para buscar la familia de Draco saldria de viaje, ya que habia adelantado mas menos un mes de clase, tiempo que esperaba que fuera suficiente, para todo lo que tenia que hacer. El podia cargar con la presion, con la soledad todo para que sus seres queridos fueran felices, siempre habia sabido que era una pieza del triunfo para el ministerio de magia, pero ahora jugaria el papel para defensar a sus amigos y mas cercanos. Esta era una guerra que Voldemort no podria ganar, ya que no sabia con quien se habia metido años atras, cuando lo intento matar por primera vez.

-Me asegurare de que pagues cada una de las penurias que he tenido que pasar Voldemort para poder matarte, ya lo veras, te demostrare toda la sangre Sly que corre por mis venas-Expreso con una aterrorizante mirada que asusto a cuanto alumno logro mirarla.

.O.

-Harry, entiendo hasta cierto punto todo lo que estas haciendo, pero no encuentras que estas sacrificando demasiado para lograr destruir a aquel monstruo?-Pregunto preocupado Remus, mientras mecia a la pequeña Artemisa en sus brazos.

-Ya habia previsto que debia sacrificar ciertas cosas para lograr mis objetivos Remus- Respondio como si estuviera hablando del clima

-Pero estas exponiendo tu propia felicidad con Draco para...-

-Estoy haciendo lo que se espera de mi, derrotar al señor oscuro que amenaza el mundo magico. Nadie a considerado lo que he puesto en juego, a nadie le interesa si deseo o no hacerlo, tan solo por haber sido marcado como su igual soy el que debe destruirlo sin importar lo que me cueste o lo que implique, soy una pieza del mundo magico Remus no hay nada que lo pueda cambiar, tan solo estoy barajando las opciones que me entregaran mejores resultados y beneficios, tanto en mi vida personal como social y financiera, a mi no me preocuparia nada de eso, pero deseo darle la estabilidad a Draco que merece con ser o no su pareja, pues se que la fortuna Malfoy esta apunto de morir y que solo ha sobrevivido porque Draco aun es menor de edad, ademas solo estoy aparentando lo que quieren de mi, un gryffindor capaz de sacrificar todo por el bien comun.-

-Tenias todo planeado muchacho-Entendio Lucius completamente

-Lucius!-Exclamo indignado Remus-

-No voy a exponer mi vida, solo para salvar a un grupo de desconocidos, pero ahora es momento de volver son la familia que tuvieron que dejar, ¿Les parece?-Pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa

-Eres todo una serpiente muchacho-Expuso el mayor de los Malfoy

-Me alaga señor Malfoy-

.O.

-No esperaba este tipo de sorpresas Harry-Expuso con una gran sonrisa el director-

-Como puede ver director, era importante que nadie supiera de la localizacion de la familia Malfoy, pues aquello podria darle indicios a Voldemort para atacar y es lo ultimo que deseo en estos momentos.- Comento el muchacho que tenia en sus brazos a la pequeña Artemisa, que era la copia de Draco sin sus ojos, pues estos eran de un color dorado como los del señor Malfoy- Realmente es hermosa Artemisa.

-Claro que iba a ser hermosa Potter, su madre es Remus no habia duda en ello.-Exclamo orgulloso Lucius haciendo sonrojar al pobre Remus.

-Me alegron que se llevan tan bien, pero Harry aun estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer?, pues debes recordar que nos estamos acercando al fin de año, es decir tu ultimo año y un mes va a ser un tiempo importante para...-

-No tengo tiempo para mis relaciones sociales señor director, ahora lo importante es derrotar a Voldemort, y aquello me permitira recuperar lo que perdi a mi tierna infancia, asi que no encuentro inadecuado el partir o dejar a mis amigos por un tiempo, ademas ROn tiene a Zabini para cuidarse, Neville a Nott y Hermione me ignora completamente asi que quizas tampoco se preocupe. Mientras mas tiempo me demore peor, pues una vez fuera de Hogwart, ya no tendre la proteccion del castillo y ese hombre podria matarme en cualquier momento..."_No es oportuno decirle sobre la proteccion de mis alas"._..Es imperioso que parta lo antes posible-

-Pero me preocupa el hecho que vallas solo, algun Mortifago podria atacarte-

-Se defenderme completamente director, como lo puede constatar en los examenes que adelante-

-Si, pero Harry me preocupo por ti como de tu seguridad...-

-Director no soy un niño, puedo cuidarme de mi y es necesario para la caida de Voldemort que yo me valla.- Se estaba molestando de la actitud tan reacia del director, el debia salir lo antes posibles para cumplir sus planes y dejar de pensar en Draco por un tiempo, su corazon se lo estaba comiendo en vida y ya no podia soportar verlo, pero no poder acercarsele.-Toma Remus, creo que la pequeña ya extraña los brazos de su madre.-

-Harry, no deberias salir y exponerte tu solo...-Suplico el licantropo, mientras Harry le entregaba a la pequeña Artemisa.

-Son sacrificios necesarios Remus, recuerdalo.-Comento de manera casi inaudible.

-Veo que no puedo persuadirte Harry, entonces, ¿Cuando partiras?-

-Ahora mismo director-Respondio confiado

-No has preparado nada-Exclamo extrañado el director

-Todo esta preparado director, ahora si me permite, me queda un largo viaje que hacer, si me disculpan, Familia Malfoy, espero que tengan un buen reencuentro.-

Harry salio seguro de la oficina del director, sabia que si permanecia mas tiempo acabaria no viajando por las diversas tetras del director, no lo culpaba, pero era algo que necesitaba y debia hacer. Busco en el mapa de los merodeadores donde se encontraba Ron o Neville para informarles su partida, pero vio a ambos con sus respectivas serpientes en lugares no cercanos y de no facil acceso, asi que decidio dejarle una carta explicativa a su pelirrojo amigo y simplemente partir. Se dirigio a la sala comun y a su habitacion para dejar la carta necesaria sobre la cama de Ron, era extraño definir todo lo que habia sucedido, pues se habia dado cuenta que ahora que sus amigos tenian a sus personas especiales a su lado y bueno Hermione que lo ignoraba olimpícamente, se encontraba solo, era algo deprimente darse cuenta de aquello y mas encima necesitar aquellos lazos, recordaba sus tiempos antes de Hogwart cuando no conocia aquello y menos los sentimientos de amor que tenia hacia Draco, pero ahora debia pensar como si estuviera solo en el mundo y su unico objetivo era encontrar a su padre para recuperar a Tom.

.O.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la voz que lo llamaba cerca de la entrada al castillo, hasta que sintio que su brazo era atrapado en un par de delicadas manos, manos que se le hicieron dolorosamente familiares.

-Draco...- Susurro quedamente mientras giraba su cuerpo para encarar al rubio Sly. Lo que vio no le gusto, se veian sus ojos hinchados y levemente rojos, sus ojos reflejaban dolor y tristeza. No fue capaz de sostener aquellos platinos ojos.

-Harry, necesitamos hablar, yo...-Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, eran tantas las cosas que deseaba decirte al pelibegro, pero no se atrevia eran tantas emociones que bullian en su interior que no sabia como expresarse, pero no queria perderlo, era lo unico que tenia, era ese sentimiento de proteccion de amor y de felicidad que por tanto tiempo habia tenido que privarse y no deseaba perderlo.-

-Draco no puedo hablar contigo en estos momentos, ahora tengo que hacer cosas importantes...-Al decir aquello sintio como la fuerza de agarre sobre sus brazos aumentaba. Sabia que sus palabras decian lo contrario a lo que sentia, pero ahora no podia arreglar las cosas con Draco

-Lo lamento Draco, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para perderlo y menos contigo-Las manos sobre su brazo se soltaron como si quemara

-Yo...-Era una imagen desoladora, aquellos ojos platanas nublados por las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, deseaba lanzarse miles de crucio por hacerle llorar

-Perdoname Draco...-Susurro para robarle un rapido beso al rubio y desaparecer a la fuerza con la magia de los 12 alados

-¡Harry!-Grito desolado el rubio, pero ya se encontraba solo en el pasillo

.O.

En algun lugar de Inglaterra

Al aparecer nuevamente callo estrepitosamente al piso, no solo por la magia y la fuerza que habia implicado, si no por como se sentia. Se sentia la peor escoria del mundo, jamas quiso hacer llorar a Draco y eso habia sido lo primero que habia provocado, tan solo esperaba que la noticia sobre su familia, pudiera aliviar en algo todo el sufrimiento que le estaba provocando. Con esfuerzo se levanto y se limpio las lagrimas que se habian deslizado por su rostro.

-Ahora debo encontrar el valle de Godric, quizas ahi encuentre alguna respuesta.- Y sin perder tiempo inicio su largo viaje

.O.

-¿Draco te encuentras bien?-Pregunto preocupado Zabini, pues el rubio habia llegado casi corriendo a su habitacion y no se habia dejado ver desde entonces.

-Dejame en paz Blaize- Su voz sonó ahogada, pues se encontraba acostado en su cama con la cabeza sobre sus brazos, por lo cual Blaize no podia decir a ciencia cierta si Draco estaba llorando o no.

-Lo lamento Draco, pero el director se encuentra en la sala comun, dice que es imperioso hablar contigo.- PAra su desconcierto el rubio se levanto con cara de enfado

-Ese viejo debe tener la culpa, el debe saber porque se fue y me dejo-exclamo con odio en su voz para salir rapidamente de su habitacion.-Usted me lo quito!-fue lo primero que se escucho al aparecer Draco

-Creo no entender joven Malfoy, pero me gustaria hablar con usted en un lugar mas privado como mi oficina. Ahi podre responder las preguntas que usted desee formular-

-...-Draco pudo apreciar un brillo extraño en los ojos de Dumbledore, asi que lo siguio sin dirigile la mirada a nadie, habia sonado tan resentido y necesitado.-"_Estupido Potter, mira lño que has hecho de mi.._."-Fue el triste pensamiento que atraveso su aun infantil mente.

No intercambiaron palabra alguna hasta llegar a la oficina del director, Draco tan solo segui la tunica color turquesa que se encontraba mas adelante, realmente no estaba poniendo atencion de nada, su mente esta sumida en la soledad en la cual se habia adentrado tras la separacion con Potter.

-Joven Malfoy, no se si el señor Potter le habra comentado algo, pero me dejo esta pequeña carta para usted, antes que pase a aquella habitacion.

-...-El nombre de Harry habia llamado completamente su atencion, ¿Una carta?¿Para el?. Sin perder tiempo tomo bruscamente la carta del escritorio y la abrio, leyendola rapidamente

**Querido Draco**

**Se que cuando estes leyendo estas palabras, tus ojos estaran llenos de lagrimas y no sabes como me arrepiento de provocarlas, pero es necesario todo lo que estoy haciendo, no solo por el mundo magico, si no por ti. Tu eres mi mayor tesoro y todas las penurias y esfuerzos que estoy haciendo son por ti. Mis palabras quizas ya no tengan tanto valor como antes, pero quiero decirte que encontre a unas personas que podran suplir aquel espacio que deje en tu corazon, las pude encontrar y traer gracias a la herencia que contigo pude despertar. Te amo y eres lo mas preciado para mi, por favor escucha a aquellas personas y luego busca respuesta en ellos, por favor Dragon, escuchalos y despues jusgame, aceptare cualquier cosa una vez que vuelva.**

**siempre tuyo, Harry James Potter.**

-¿Las personas que Harry nombro estan en la habitacion que usted me indico?- Pregunto sin despegar sus ojos de aquella carta.

-Asi es joven Malfoy y aquellas personas lo estan esperando-Respondio tranquilamente, comprendiendo el dolor y la actitud del pequeño Malfoy.

Draco extrañado se acerco a la puerta que le habia indicado Harry en sus palabras, no entendia que personas podian llenar en parte aquel espacio que solo Harry podia utilizar, no habia manera que alguien pudiera ocuparlo. Un poco molesto abrio la puerta y no supo que decir a lo que sus ojos le estaban viendo.

-...-

-Draco hijo mio...-

No podia ser que su padre que creyo muerto años atras estuviera ahi, junto a un hombre y una bebe.

No podia ser cierto que Lucius Malfoy estuviera ahi

Continuara...

Siento mucho la demora, no tengo palabras para explicar mi atraso, pero puedo decir algo, en mi defensa...para mi desgracia se perdio tanto el documento como el cuaderno donde tenia anotado la trama de esta historia como el final, pues tenia mas menos definido que pasaba en cada capitulo, eso ocurrio con muchas historias que tengo aqui, asi que me costo un poco retomarla, quizas sufra algunosc ambios de la idea original, pero tan solo tengan calma, que no abandonare ninguna de mis historias.


	9. Chapter 9

Los 12 alados: La leyenda renace

Draco aun no podía procesar lo que veían sus ojos. Su padre Lucius Malfoy hombre que creyó muerto cuando el tan solo tenía 8 años estaba ahí de pie sonriéndole con una sonrisa que no recordaba haber visto nunca jamás en su vida. Su madre le había recalcada cada segundo de su maldita existencia que Lucius lo había traído como un bastardo a la familia y que ella debía criarlo por el bien y el buen nombre de la familia Malfoy. Saber eso a los 8 años había sido demasiado duro para digerirlo más aun si antes de ingresar a Hogwart su madre se suicido, aunque a las noticias jamás alcanzo a llegar aquello. Ella había muerto supuestamente en un accidente y Severus se había encargado de su crianza. Fue duro y no encontró mejor consuelo que ser la peor serpiente rastrera para que nadie viera lo que había dentro de su persona.

Era tan confuso tratar de sacar emociones por alguien que pensaba muerto que no era capaz de moverse del lugar que se encontraba. Era irrisorio tan solo el pensarlo, pero su padre lo miraba con unos ojos cargados de amor que no recordaba haber visto con anterioridad, aquello lo hacía sentir de cierta manera traicionado. ¿Por qué se presentaba ahora que estaba cerca de los 17 años, pasando prácticamente más de la mitad de su vida muerto?

-Tu estas muerto- Fue la automática respuesta que Draco dio luego de los vertiginosos segundos que paso en silencio

-Draco te lo puedo explicar...-Exclamo algo dubitativo , acción muy poco Malfoy.

-¿Como me explicaras que me dejaste 8 años solo junto a mi madre, haciendo pensar que estabas muerto?- Siseo molesto.

-En primer lugar ella no era tu madre-expuso serio Lucius, dejando entrever que no estaba jugando.

-Si ella no era mi madre, cosa que pensé que me decía porque estaba molesta contigo, ¿Quién demonios es mi madre?

-Hijo, es algo muy complicado de explicar...-

-Llevo 9 años pensando que mi madre me odiaba, así que tengo todo el tiempo para que me expliques tu abandono.-escupio con veneno, el no iba a ser benevolente porque fuera su padre, el dolor que había padecido lo acreditaba.

-Lucius...-Escucho el suave llamado y sus platinos ojos se dirigieron automáticamente al dueño de aquella voz. Por algunos segundos no supo que pensar hasta que por una de sus mejillas se deslizo una lagrima. Shockeado por su propia reacción limpio su rostro, pues no comprendía porque aquel hombre que cargaba esa niña despertaba tan profundos sentimientos en su interior que no era capaz de definir, pero que eran mucho más intensos que los que alguna vez sintio por su madre.

-Draco, tengo tantas cosas que explicarte y tantas cosas por las cuales pedirte perdón, pero hay algo que jamás me reprochare y eso es tu nacimiento. Tu no naciste de Narcisa Black, ella solo fue la fachada de la madre distinguida que necesitaba. La persona que te gesto, te amo y te cuido hasta que yo te quite de sus brazos fue Remus, el hombre que está cargando a tu hermana.- Draco sabía que los Malfoy no se daban rodeos ni ensalzaban la realidad para que no fuera tan dura, pero en esos momentos realmente lo hubiera preferido.

Su mente estaba en caos y estaba al borde del colapso y presentía que eso no era todo- Me estas queriendo decir que soy hijo de un mago Fértil al cual le quitaste a su propio hijo, perdóname si no me pongo a saltar y dar gritos de alegría por aquella información, pero deberás comprender que todo lo que venga de ti me es muy difícil de asimilar, comprender o aceptar y más aun si me estás diciendo que me quitaste de los brazos de mi verdadero gestor.-

-Se que no tengo derecho para meterme...pero te suplico que escuches lo que paso realmente necesitamos, no...mejor dicho necesito que sepas la verdad de tu nacimiento y porque Lucius tuvo que pasar por muerto, yo...-

-El me robo de tus brazos, te arrebato a tu propio hijos,¿ me estas queriendo decir que no fui valioso para no aceptar la perdida?-Pregunto incrédulo y hasta dolido para su propio desconcierto. Las palabras de su padre no dolían tanto, pero lo que este hombre le decía dolía tan profundamente que le era muy difícil evitar las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir. Una desventaja que su madre siempre se encargo de recalcar y humillar.

-¡**Nunca!**- Respondió enfático, dejando entrever en sus pupilas el terror que su hijo pensara aquello-Yo... son tantas cosas las que están involucradas que no sé por dónde empezar...-

-Primero dime quien eres-Susurro quedamente el rubio mejor dejándose caer en uno de los sillones que se encontraban dentro de la habitación, alejado de uno más grande que al parecer acobijaría a Lucius y al otro hombre. Presentía que todo esto iba a ser un sube y baja de emociones entre el peor crucius y el mejor elixir. Se preguntaba como Harry los había encontrado para luego marcharse, dejándole con todo ese revoltijo de pensamientos y sentimientos que sabia, no sería capaz de manejarlo como la serpiente que era.

-Bueno, me llamo Remus Lupin y conocí a tu padre en la escuela. Pasaron muchas cosas para que tu padre se fijara en mi, ya que a pesar de ser un sangre pura yo fui mordido por un hombre lobo cuando solo era un niño...-Exclamo con cierto temor.

Si Draco no hubiera sido criado como Malfoy y futura serpiente su rostro se hubiera desfigurado de la sorpresa y horror de aquella revelación, pero como era muy bueno con las apariencias, su rostro no reflejo nada, aunque cierta turbación pudo observar Remus en su mirada.

-Sabía que estaba destinado a una muy mala vida y si la suerte no me sonreía podría ser descubierto por el Ministerio de Magia y ser apresado o en su peor caso haber sido asesinado, pero tuve muy buenos amigos que siempre me cuidaron para aquello no pasara. Ellos eran James Potter y Sirius Black, pues Petter fue una rata traicionera que espero la mejor oportunidad para destruir nuestras vidas... Yo era feliz a pesar de lo que la vida me deparaba y aunque sabía que iba a tener una vida difícil y precaria era optimista, pues mis amigos me acompañaban. A principios de séptimo año Lucius se fijo en mi, debido a que en el trascurso del verano mi cuerpo había sufrido cambios aunque todo se debía a mi Licantropia. No eran cambios radicales si no los suficientes como para que alguien con un alto poder mágico se diera cuenta.

No recuerdo bien como se dieron las cosas, pero a mediados de año Lucius se me acercando diciéndome que había descubierto algo muy importante sobre mi persona y si no quería que alguien se enterare debía verme a solas en unas de las tantas salas abandonadas del castillo. Cuando vino a mí y me dijo aquello, yo quede en shock, pues pensaba que sabía de mi Licantropia e iría al ministerio a delatarme, si aquello sucedía seria encarcelado y seria el juguete de cualquier mago del ministerio de magia, pero eso no fue lo que me esperaba... Lucius aunque había descubierto por si mismo la condición que me afectaba el decidió que yo sería el padre de sus hijos y no importaría nada más. Fue todo un shock saber algo de ese calibre y como comprenderás no lo podía creer...

-Para resumir las cosas, le pedí que fuera mi pareja, las cosas iban bien, pero en eso Voldemort sedujo a mi padre con la pureza de la sangre y tuve que ceder, porque como tú sabes los sangres puras siempre obedecen a sus padres. Mi padre sospechaba que andaba en algo extraño, así que deicidio que era momento para casarme y me comprometió a Narcisa, fue un golpe muy duro, sin contar que lo peor no era aquello.

-El padre de Lucius me descubrió y me secuestro, un par de años tras salir de la escuela... amenazo a Lucius de contar sobre mi condición al ministerio a menos que se casara pronto con Narcisa y tuviera un heredero...pero...

-Cuando mi padre descubrió a Remus, también supo que estaba embarazado, antes que pudiera hacer algo me hechizo con un imperius, a los meses despues de que tu naciste lo note y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho...Hizo que le dijera a Remus que solo lo había escapado para conocer otros mundos , pero que solo había sido un juego...le destroce el corazón y tuvo un muy mal embarazo por ello y cuando dio a luz yo lo supe y me aparecí donde estaba, pude hacerme cargo de sus amigos, así que quedo a mi merced y me lleve al niño que solo tenía un par de minutos de nacido. Ya me había casado con narcisa un par de meses antes, así que nadie sospecharía que el niño no seria de ella, pero mi padre no conto con que moriría por un ajuste de cuantas y al hacerlo el hechizo que estaba sobre mi se rompería.-Finalizo alicaído el rubio

-Cuando lo hizo tu ya tenias 2 años, cuando me encontró estaba destruido, había perdido a mi cachorro tan pequeño...sin poder verlo...casi me volví loco, pero mis amigos pudieron ayudarme. - Susurro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-¿Y por qué no alegaron secuestro?- Pregunto extrañado y anonadado por toda la información el rubio menor.

-No tenia manera de comprobar que tú eras mi hijo y que Lucius había tenido una relación conmigo. Abraxas elimino toda evidencia que pudiera vincular a Lucius conmigo e incluso te regalo un collar con el cual los hechizo de paternidad aseguraban que tú eras hijo de Lucius y Narcissa, además tu eres igual a él, no hay algún rasgo mío que esté presente en ti, así que las tenía todas para perder, además Lucius estaba hechizado y no recordaba haber estado conmigo o siquiera conocerme...pensé más de una vez en suicidarme, pero no me atrevía...cuando Lucius apareció estaba a punto de tomarme una poción que mataría...

-Cuando lo vi, supe que todo lo que había recordado era verdad y que había cometido un crimen atroz contra ti y Remus, ya que los había privado de aquel lazo, pero en esos momentos, no podía estar con Remus en la vía publica, ya que el estaba siendo buscado por el señor oscuro y yo estaba a punto de ser marcado...había logrado hábilmente evitar la marca. A pesar de haberlo encontrado estaba en muy malas condiciones y solo y tuve que elegir entre Remus y tu.

-Por eso te hiciste pasar por muerto, pero ¿Por qué no me llevaron? -Pregunto trémulo de dolor.

-Era demasiado peligroso tenerte con nosotros, ya que eras demasiado pequeño y Remus estaba muy enfermo y su Licantropia complicaba aun más las cosas, por ello a pesar del dolor que me causaba, Hechice a Narcissa, aunque ella siempre supo la verdad sobre ti ella si creyó que yo estaba muerto y era mejor así. Nadie te lastimaría.

-Tú me lastimaste con tu decisión...-Susurro quedamente, eran demasiadas cosas que considerar

-No te pido que me perdones hijo, tan solo te pido que no odies a Remus el fue la principal víctima de todo esto.

-Yo...no lo sé ¿Como los encontró Harry?-Pregunto tratando de no ahogarse en aquel cumulo de emociones

-El simplemente apareció en la casa- Contesto suavemente Remus, mientras observaba con anhelo a Draco.

-...- A pesar de estar molesto con su padre y herido, al mirar a Remus sentía una fuerte conexión, un lazo tan fuerte que antes no estaba y que ahora era palpable, estaba tan presente dentro de su ser que llegaba a ser doloroso y no lo entendía.

-Es el lazo que nos une Draco, al fin y al cabo yo soy un hombre lobo y mis cachorros son lo más importante para mí...tan solo piénsalo, se que debe ser muy duro para ti saber todo esto de golpe, pero Harry esperaba que fuera lo mejor para lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Harry hablo con ustedes?-Pregunto ansioso

-Harry nos dijo que se venían tiempos difíciles y te pedía disculpas por todo lo que había hecho y al menos esperaba que esto pudiera darte un poco de paz y lamentaba no haberte dicho nada.-

-Tengo que pensarlo, es demasiado para digerir tan rápidamente-

-Nosotros no queremos forzarte a nada, pero quiero que sepas que tienes todo nuestro apoyo- Confirmo Remus.

-Solo quiero preguntar una última cosa…-

-Todo lo que quieras Draco- Respondió Lucius automáticamente.

-¿Por qué ahora y no antes, por que no aparecieron antes?. -Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

-Remus estaba sufriendo una fuerte depresión mágica, ya que habíamos aceptado que nunca te volveríamos a ver, ya que era demasiado peligroso tanto para ti como para Remus. Sin contar que en el lugar que nos encontrábamos, contaba con el ambiente propicio para mantener estable a Remus, supimos que las cosas estaban en calma, pero la sociedad mágica jamás aceptaría a Remus, sin contar que un traslado quizás lo mataría…

-Entonces como nació Artemisa?- Pregunto algo molesto

-Artemisa estaba fuera de todo calculo, ella fue un inesperado regalo que buscaba mitigar el dolor de tu perdida, pero en mi condición jamás hubiera llegado a término, gracias a Harry poder reponer mi centro mágico y dar a luz a tu hermana, si él no hubiera aparecido, tu padre hubiera quedado solo…-Susurro con algo de temor.

-ya veo…- Susurro antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.- Les daré el beneficio de la duda, pero necesito pensar sobre lo que está sucediendo…- Puntualizo antes de abandonar la habitación.

-El velo de Narcisa es aun más fuerte de lo que pensaba-Exclamo exhausto Lucius.

-No creo que sea eso Lucius, tan solo debemos darle tiempo, el penso por toda su vida que tu estabas muerto y su madre lo atormento durante 6 años, no esperes que te acepte sin poner resistencia, pero sabes sentí como el lazo se fortificaba, su descendencia lobezna me reconocía como su gestor…-

-Tan solo espero que tengas razón Remus…-

-Tan solo confía como lo hace Harry- Sentencio con una alegre sonrisa.

Continuara…


End file.
